Memories of Titanic
by lettyrin
Summary: Baseada na história do filme Titanic, essa fic é mais um romance. SessRin mas também tem muito de InuKag e MirSang Eu espero que gostem.. por favor mandem qualquer tipo de reviews, é a minha primeira!
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of Titanic**

"_Ai.. é hoje..!"_ pensou com preguiça ao acordar cedo. Teria que se arrumar rápido, levar tudo o que desse em suas malas; não teria dinheiro tão cedo para comprar roupas e o básico para começar sua nova vida em um novo país. Estava a caminho de uma nova oportunidade, precisava de um trabalho. Iria para o Novo Mundo procurar uma carreira, mesmo que simples, para se sustentar. E um dia poder se orgulhar de ser alguém na vida.

Os pais já tinham morrido há muito tempo, quando ainda era criança, e foi criada em um orfanato. Era pobre, muito humilde, mas dinheiro nunca fora ambição para ela.. ela só queria um amor. Sonhava com o seu príncipe encantado..

"Meu deus! Estou atrasada! Não posso me atrasar.. !" economizou tanto tempo para comprar sua passagem, era da 3ª classe, mas conseguiu pegar um quartinho com mais duas acompanhantes. Sango e Kagome se não se enganava ao tentar lembrar o nome delas.

Estava frio naquela manhã, mas o sol estava lindo por trás da neblina, assim como ela estava super feliz por trás daquele rosto ainda inchadinho de sono..

"_..."_ 'pensava' ele entediado de tanto esperar pelo irmão estar pronto. A mãe, ou melhor, madrasta (mas que já a amava como se fosse a sua verdadeira mãe.. já que nem a conheceu de verdade e foi criado por Izayoi, com todo o amor e carinho que uma mãe de verdade poderia dar ao seu filho), já estava pronta também, super elegante e digamos.. metida. Com toda aquela herança que o marido deixara para ela, é claro que ela faria bom proveito.. mas mesmo assim, continuava sendo uma ótima pessoa, com um coração do tamanho do mundo.

"Maldição! Por que temos que ir para o Novo Mundo! Eu estava muito bem aqui!" exclamou contrariado, já que não queria deixar sua mansão, seus amigos e sua ex namorada para trás.. ainda gostava dela.

Izayoi explicou para o filho que seria apenas um passeio, para visitar uns amigos do outro lado do mundo.. mas não era só isso, quando estivessem a bordo do tão poderoso e majestoso navio, ela diria a verdade. Senão, ele se recusaria a todo custo a vir com ela.

Olhou com orgulho para o filho caçula e birrento a sua frente, com calça preta, uma camisa desabotoada e um colete por cima. Não gostava muito de estar elegante, era rebelde. Nem parecia que ele era filho de um nobre.. já o outro, Sesshoumaru, como era elegante.. a sua expressão (?) séria, e ao mesmo tempo sensual por causa daqueles olhos.. tão vazios e tão profundos.. combinavam com a blusa de gola alta devido ao frio daquela manhã, e ao sobretudo preto HUGO BOSS. Esbanjava charme, e sem querer, atraía o olhar de muitas mulheres.

Izayoi saiu acompanhada dos dois filhos, e de um mordomo, que os ajudavam a carregar todas as bagagens para o carro que os levaria até o Porto.

Inu Yasha estava emburrado por que não teria com quem aprontar no navio, pregar algumas.. peças. Como fazia com seus colegas de escola, e como não tinha diretoria no navio, seria muito mais divertiro..

Izayoi estava radiante, estava louca para experimentar pela primeira vez um cruzeiro, e melhor, o insubmersível Titanic.

Sesshoumaru estava indiferente. Seria só mais uma viagem sem volta, com um bando de grã-finas tentando empurrar suas filhas interesseiras para cima dele.

"Oh! Pelos deuses! Como é lindo!" pensou alto ao olhar para o tão corpulento e majestoso navio. Ficou tão encantada com o navio que não percebeu que estava andando devagar até perto dele, perto da escada por onde os passageiros iriam subir, que não percebeu que sem querer deixou cair a sua passagem e a sua indentidade no chão. Ainda tinham alguns minutos, não se importaria de entrar depois de todos, só queria ficar admirando o navio.. nunca imaginou que uma pessoa tão pequena como ela, tão simples, poderia ter a honra de navegar naquela maravilha.. estava tão feliz que não cabia em si!

Com o cavalheirismo do mordomo, Izayoi desceu do carro, junto de seus filhos. Olhou encantada para o navio e sorriu para os dois homens, que o mais novo respondeu falando "Feh!" e o mais velho "...". Caminharam até a tal escada, Izayoi retirou as três passagens de sua carteira, e entregou ao cobrador. Sesshoumaru pediu que deixasse a sua passagem com ele, para que entrasse depois, iria ao bar ali perto para comprar pastilhas contra dor de cabeça, sofria com fortes enxaquecas de vez em quando. Izayoi permitiu, contanto que ele voltasse rápido.

Indo ao tal bar, que estava a uns quinze metros de distância, comprou as tais pastilhas e já estava voltando quando pisou em algo, e olhou para ver o que era. Era uma passagem para a 3ª classe do Titanic, com o nome Nakayama Rin.

Olhou a foto da moça, para ficar mais fácil de devolver a passagem a ela, mesmo sabendo que seria praticamente impossível achá-la naquela multidão toda.

Procurou pela garota de rosto alvo, pele muito branca, e grandes olhos castanhos bem ciliados, dava-lhe uma aparência de bonequinha.. mas tinha um sorriso muito charmoso, parecia ser alguém tímida e extrovertida ao mesmo tempo, tinha uma aparência simpática. A impressão inocente e graciosa que seu rosto transpassava, se contrastava com aquele cabelo.. que cabelos lindos.. negros, muito negros, muito longos e uma franja rebelde que caía nos olhos vivos.

Mas claro, nem com sua visão apurada, conseguiu achá-la. Resolveu entrar no navio e ficar a espera de sua partida. Entrou, e ficou olhando para o horizonte azul.. que não deixava os olhos enxergarem um fim daquilo tudo. Não pensava em nada naquele momento, apenas olhava para aquilo tudo. Foi quando sua concentração foi interrompida, por gritos um tanto desesperados de uma garota, com voz aflita, dizendo que tinha pago sua passagem, que tinha o direito de entrar, que havia perdido, esquecido em casa, não se lembrava. Sesshoumaru lembrou-se da passagem que havia encontrado, correu para a entrada do navio e olhou de longe a menina que choramingava misericórdia do cobrador para que a deixasse entrar, e este, cumprindo ordens, disse para a garota se retirar ou teria que chamar os seguranças. Sesshoumaru pôde ver os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas, e olhar triste para o navio, e foi quando numa rápida analisada, viu que só poderia ser ela a mocinha que havia perdido a passagem. Gritou lá do alto, para que o cobrador o esperasse descer. Rin olhou confusa para o homem que descia correndo entre os passageiros, mas achou que não tinha nada a ver com o seu problema, deu as costas e foi embora.. chorava baixinho, com as mãos no rosto protegendo contra o frio. Foi quando sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro.

-"Espere, eu estou com a sua passagem! Acho que você deve ter se distraído e deixado cair.." disse isso estendendo a passagem para Rin, que ainda chorava, mas era de alegria agora, pois se lembrara de quando ficara impressionada com a grandiosidade do navio, que nem percebera que sua passagem tinha caído de sua mão. Num impulso sem pensar, abraçou pelo pescoço do homem (já que ele era consideravelmente mais alto do que ela) que trouxera todo o seu esforço e economias de volta em um pedacinho de papel com uma foto sua. Sesshoumaru sentiu algo ao ver que a expressão de tristeza havia se transformado em pura alegria, e quando ela o abraçou, pensou que ela era um tanto quanto descuidada, agira sem pensar, mas dispensou seu pensamento e levou em conta a situação da garota, havia trazido para a ela, a chance da sua vida. Não respondeu ao abraço, apenas sentiu o corpo pequeno dela o envolvendo num rápido e carinhoso abraço, em forma de agradecimento, hesitou em sorrir e abraça-la também, mas nem a conhecia, só estava fazendo um favor e não deu importância ao que sentiu diante de tudo aquilo, julgou ser passageiro. Mal sabia ela que o seu sorriso já tinha sido suficiente para aquele homem melancólico.. quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, desprendeu-se dele e pediu mil desculpas, muito envergonhada e enrubescida até a alma.

-"Me.. me desculpe senhor.. muito obrigada por ter achado a minha passagem e ter devolvido-a para mim.. não sabe o quanto estou grata." Disse fazendo uma reverência e se distanciando para adentrar ao navio. Finalmente estava a bordo do Titanic, o navio dos sonhos!

Sesshoumaru ficou a observar a garota simples, caminhando com aquela expressão de felicidade estampada no rosto, subir no navio e andar rápido e alegre até o seu quarto. Subiu de novo, satisfeito por ter ajudado a garota.

Mas mesmo assim, não se permitiu a dar um único sorriso para ela. Nem para si mesmo..

Rin procurou pelo seu quarto, e quando o encontrou, entrou e viu que suas acompanhantes já estavam lá dentro, e pareciam já ser amigas há muito tempo pelo modo como conversavam.

-"Olhe Sango, deve ser a Rin! Vamos falar com ela, acho que não conhece ninguém, senão não teria entrado aqui com essa timidez!" disse Kagome baixinho para Sango, que sorriu um sorriso que transpassava que ela era uma pessoa calma, enquanto Kagome.. era espevitada e sorria toda hora, parecia ser engraçada e muuuito extrovertida.

-"Você é.. a Rin?" Kagome perguntou com uma expressão duvidosa no rosto, para a garota que começava a arrumar suas coisas em sua cama e seu criado mudo.

-"Sim.. e-eu ou a Rin sim." Respondeu um pouco envergonhada.

-"Seja bem-vinda Rin." Sango entrou no meio da conversa pegando as mãos de Rin com as suas passando a idéia de que ela seria uma nova amiga agora. Rin ficou feliz com aquilo, elas pareciam ser boas pessoas.

-"É, seremos companheiras de quarto! Pode contar conosco Rin-chan, seremos amigas agora!

-"Hai!" disse Rin dando adeus a sua timidez, se vendo no meio de duas garotas muito divertidas e que pareciam mesmo serem boas amigas.

-"Ei, vamos dar uma volta depois que arrumarmos nossas coisas?" sugeriu Kagome, e Sango e Rin aproveram a proposta da amiga, as três estavam loucas mesmo para conhecer o Titanic de cabo a rabo.

-"Estou com fome mãe, quando servirão o almoço?" perguntou Inu Yasha, que parecia nunca saciar sua fome, já havia comido até aquela hora..

-"Não sei filho, não querem dar uma volta para conhecermos o navio? Penso que todos estarão andando por aí, vamos ver se encontramos alguém para conversarmos até servirem o almoço. Você vem Sesshoumaru?"

Este apenas fez um sim com a cabeça e levantou da poltrona para andar pelo navio, mas iria sozinho, queria admirar novamente o horizonte azul..

As três estavam adorando, a cada cinco passos, quatro eram para dizer:

-"Nossa! Olha aquilo!" afinal, não estavam acostumadas com luxo, Sango e Kagome tinham uma história parecida com a de Rin, e tiveram que se virar sozinhas desde crianças. Mas Kagome e Sango já se conheciam desde pequenas, e viveram juntas desde então, como verdadeiras irmãs. E Rin estava gostando da sensação de ter com quem conversar, dar risadas e coisas de amigas.

Foi quando Kagome avistou Sesshoumaru, e disse para as duas, apontando para ele:

-"Nossa, olhem que homem lindo!" Apesar de não ser do meu tipo, ele continua sendo lindo..

-"Tem razão Kagome-chan, ele é muito bonito mesmo.." Sango concordou olhando o homem debruçado sobre a popa do navio, olhando para o nada.

-"Rin-chan, você não acha ele bonito?" perguntou Kagome notando que a nova amiga olhanda confusa para o centro das atenções delas, com uma expressão de que conhecia aquele homem de algum lugar.

-"Rin-chan?" Kagome passou uma mão em frente ao rosto de Rin tirando a concentração dela, e entao Rin se lembrou de onde conhecia aquele homem.

-"A-Ah, me desculpa Kagome-chan! É que eu estava tentando me lembrar de onde eu o conhecia!" disse um pouco tímida pois já imaginava qual seria a reação de Kagome.

-"! Você o conhece! Não vai nos apresentar?" perguntou Kagome com uma gota ao lado da cabeça.

-"K-chan.. deixe Rin se explicar.." Sangro respondeu também com uma gota ao lado da cabeça.

E Rin contou todo o ocorrido para elas, meio tímida pois ao falar dele sentia um desconforto, mas era um desconforto bom.. nunca havia sentido isso, mas não deu muita importância pois não era uma coisa muito grande. Mal percebia que os olhos brilhavam levemente enquanto contava descrevia os detalhes, como elas pediam.

Quando acabou, Sango a olhava um tanto quanto maliciosa, e olhou pelo canto do olho para Kagome, que entendeu e também olhou do mesmo modo para Rin. E esta se defendeu, dizendo que não era nada do que elas estavam pensando.

-"Ei ele só foi muito gentil comigo, só isso meninas.. por que eu poderia estar gostando dele? Nem o conheço!" falou tentando afastar aquela possibilidade da cabeça.

Kagome e Sango:

-"Sei..."

-"Então você não se importaria de irmos até lá para.. você sabe.. conversarmos um pouco..!" disse Kagome para Rin, olhando de relance para Sango, que começaram a correr em direção do homem. Rin, que demorou um pouco demais para entender o recado, gritou no meio de todo mundo:

-"Nãããão! Por favor! Não façam isso!"

Vendo que não adiantou nada, foi na mesma direção, pensando na desculpa que daria ao homem, pela abordagem sem graça das amigas.

Ia andando, normalmente, e via que as duas conversavam com o homem, que respondia às perguntas, sem olhar para as meninas e continuava a olhar o horizonte.

Sesshoumaru pôde sentir aquele cheiro familiar, que tivera o prazer de sentir minutos atrás, quando ajudara uma garota a embarcar no Titanic. Virou-se para trás à procura dela, não dando atenção as duas meninas que tentavam conversar com ele, e estas ficaram um tanto quanto nervosinhas por ele não ter dado ouvido a elas, e ficado olhando calmo, sereno, esperando Rin se aproximar, torcendo intimamente para ver aquele sorriso de novo. Estava uma certa briga de desejos e emoções dentro dele, não queria estar sentindo isso, ao sentir isso por uma certa pessoa, se deixou levar e acabou como estava agora. Triste, melancólico, sério e sem a energia e vontade de viver. Não era infeliz, mas também não era feliz. Só desejava não ter que sofrer tanto por uma mulher novamente..

Ficou pensando se deveria ou não desejar o sorriso dela de novo. Pensou tanto que ela chegou perto envergonhada, com as mesmas bochecas vermelhas de timidez, olhando para baixo e pedindo desculpas para ele novamente.

-"Desculpe a falta de educação (disse olhando pelo canto do olho para as amigas, com uma certa expressão de "depois conversamos.. suas chatas!" o que provocou um riso nas outras duas, deixando Rin ainda mais tímida) dessas duas, não têm.." foi interrompida quando uma das garotdas disse maliciosamente:

-"Bem.. eu e Sango precisamos ir a um certo lugar aqui do navio, depois nos encontramos Rin-chan!" disse isso dando as costas junto com Sango, e enquanto estavam se distanciando, Sesshoumaru as olhava com curiosidade, seriam amigas de Rin? Achava que sim, afinal pareceram amigas sim.. era divertido como deixavam Rin sem graça, ela ficava tão linda com aquela expressão de vergonha..

-"Seu nome é Rin não é?" ele perguntou, não dando oportunidade para que ela terminasse de se desculpar, para ele, não tinha nada do que se desculpar. Fora até bom ter acontecido tudo aquilo, foi uma boa oportunidade para voltar a falar com ela. Se não fossem aquelas duas malucas, não teria se permitido a conversar com ela de novo. Para ele, era proibido amar..

-"É-É Rin sim. Nakayma Rin" respondeu a pergunta dele, tímida.

Ele, pegou de surpresa uma das mãos de Rin e a beijo, num gesto de cavalheirismo, mas que não usava, aliás não dava a mínima atenção para qualquer mulher.. não sabia por que estava sendo diferente com ela. E não queria saber, só queria continuar sentindo aquilo, sentia-se bem..

-"Sesshoumaru. Inokuma Sesshoumaru. Um prazer podermos estar conversando Rin." Disse quase sorrindo para ela. Mesmo não sorrindo, ela pôde perceber que ele não estava somente querendo ser educado. Estava querendo ser agradável para _ela._

-"Realmente.. vou aproveitar para agradece-lo novamente por ter achado a minha passagem, não sabe o quanto precisava estar nesse navio!"

-"Fico feliz que tenha sido útil.." disse olhando nos olhos dela.

-"A-Ah e como.. muito obrigada novamente!" Rin estava nervosa, era normal ela ficar tímida, mas nervosa não, por que só com ele ela ficava nervosa?

-"Queria poder fazer algo em troca.. algum favor.. se algum dia precisar, é só me avisar senhor."

-"Então poderia começar me dando a honra de continuar essa conversa"

E estendeu o braço para ela, dando a entender que queria que ela entrelaçasse o seu braço pelo dele, para poderem caminhar juntos. E hesitante e envergonhada, ela o fez. E ele a guiou para um tipo de banco, próximo à piscina.

Fez o educado gesto para que ela se sentasse, e sentou ao lado dela. Percebeu que ela ficara um pouco constrangida ao ver as grã-finas todas tão arrumadas, com maiôs lindos e sapatos de salto, e ela era a única que destoava ali. Não que ela quisesse ter aquela condição social, só se sentia incomodada com as moças apontando para ela e para ele. Ele era elegante, devia ser da 1ª classe também.. Ele preferiu não tocar no assunto, desviando a atenção dela para si, para que ela esquecesse aquilo.

-"Rin.. gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite?" perguntou receoso, com medo de que ela pensasse que ele era um homem como qualquer outro. Sentia-se atraído por ela. Mas não queria que ela tivesse total certeza disso, nem ele tinha, mas gostava de estar com ela, então por que não convidá-la para jantar?

-"Bem.. eu.." sentiu-se um pouco confusa, não achava que ele a convidaria para jantar, aliás, nem sabia por que alguém como ele estava conversando com alguém como ela, e mesmo querendo aceitar o convite, estava insegura com medo dele pensar que ela era qualquer uma. Por que não era. Mas gostava de estar com ele, e se ele a convidou, não teria problema aceitar, teria?

-"Aceito." Ela disse sorrindo timidamente para ele, mas deixava transparecer uma alegria dela.

Mais uma vez, o sorriso dela mexeu com ele. Não admitiria, mas sentiu-se bem ao ver o sorriso dela.

-"Vou te acompanhar até seu quarto agora, vamos?" disse novamente estendendo o braço a ela, que estendeu o seu e caminharam juntos de braços dados, ainda conversando.

Rin foi guiando-o até o seu quarto, e Sesshoumaru não pôde deixar de notar que dessa vez, _ele _era o centro das atenções. Não era à toa, afinal ele era o único da 1ª classe ali.. mas não se sentiu incomodado, apenas continuou andando junto de Rin.

-"Então.. posso passar aqui às 21:00 h para pega-la?" perguntou, deixando olhando-a nos olhos.

-"Está bem, até as 21:00 h.." sorriu e ficou enrubescida, abriu a porta do quarto para entrar, deu uma última olhada para ele, e encontrou novamente os olhos dele. Tão lindos.. tão serenos.. perdeu-se em pensamentos sobre ele e repreendeu-se por dentro por estar pensando demais nele. Entrou rápido no quarto por ter encarado-o por muito tempo, e ele achou graça nisso.

Continuou o trajeto de volta, iria almoçar, descansar a tarde, e fazer uma.. surpresa para Rin.

Rin foi tomar banho, passou mil shampoos, sabonetes, óleos, todos com cheiros suaves e ao mesmo tempo, provocantes. Apesar de se encher dessas coisas, o cheiro ficou muito suave, dando para ser sentido apensa quando alguém se aproximava um mínimo dela. Rosas e amêndoas. Achou que ele fosse gostar.. ora por que estava preocupada se ele iria gostar ou não? "Ah, coisa de mulher! Grande coisa.. isso é normal." Pensou.

Não, não era normal, queria impressioná-lo, queria que ele a achasse bonita.

Foi quando percebeu que Kagome e Sango entraram no quarto, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

-"Hmmm Rin-chan! Não vai nos contar tudo o que aconteceu!" Kagome perguntava eufórica, e Santo também queria saber de tudo!

Rin pediu que elas esperassem ela sair do banho, e elas contrariadas, tiveram de aceitar.

Quando Rin saiu enrolada na toalha, a duas caíram perguntando tudo, os detalhes, pedindo para que ela contasse, e logo!

Rin suspirou cansada, uma gota apareceu em sua cabeça, e ela sentou-se na cama e começou a narrar toooodo o acontecido, enquanto penteava os cabelos molhados.

E então quando começou a falar que ele tinha convidado-a pra jantar, lembrou-se de que não tinha uma roupa elegante para ir jantar com ele! E agora! As amigas também ficaram nervosas com a situação, apesar de Kagome saber arrumar fazer lindos penteados e Sango ser mestra em passar maquiagem, ela não tinha uma roupa bonita para jantar com ele. E só agora se dera conta disso.. mas já era tarde demais para volta atrás. As amigas não tinham roupas finas também, afinal elas eram da 3ª classe, e nem juntando economias daria para comprar um vestido no navio tão luxuoso.

Rin ficou triste com isso, mas ainda eram 19:15 h e ainda havia tempo!

Ela e as amigas começaram a pensar na tal roupa..

Aquele. Disse apontando para um vestido de cetim, um rosa claro e mais puxado para o vermelho, na verdade estava mais para salmão do que rosa. Salmão claro seria a definição quase perfeita. Era modelo tomara-que-caia, bem justo na cintura e ia 'abrindo' conforme chegava no quadril, como um vestido de debuntante, de princesa. Acompanhava um par de luvas brancas, também de cetim, que iam até um pouco mais da metade do braço, um pouco antes do ombro. Era lindo. E ficaria mais lindo ainda _nela.._ Pagou, e foi em busca de um sapato, e jóias agora. Teria um baile de inauguração naquela noite, e ele queria dançar com ela, queria vê-la linda, mais linda do que já era.

Encontrou uma sandália de salto alto, e fino, prateada, cravejada de cristais. Era linda, não sabia ao certo o tamanho do pé dela, mas julgou ser 35, 36, devido a sua altura e estatura do corpo, delicada da cabeça aos pés. Mais perfeita impossível.

Foi à joalheria.. aquele navio fazia jus ao adjetivo luxuoso mesmo, tinha de tudo lá para se comprar. Escolheu uma gargantilha nem justa no pescoço, também de cristais, mas cristais mais caros. Mais raros pode-se dizer. Brilhavam como os olhos dela, eram lindos como os olhos dela.. estava pensando demais nela.. na beleza dela.. mas não deu importância, estava tão concentrado nela e somente nela que não tinha espaço para o seu lado triste dizer para ele não pensar tanto em amar de novo..

Escolheu a tal gargantilha, que formava o desenho de pequenas flores, em cristais braços, e o brinco fazia parte do conjunto, uma flor pequena que apenas brilhava de longe, e mais a pulseira, no mesmo estilo do colar, linda igual.

Estava quase pagando quando viu uma espécie de tiara, linda.. como aquelas de princesas, e seria perfeito na ocasião dessa noite, Rin seria a mulher mais linda da festa, e ele teria a honra de dançar com ela, a primeira garota _honesta _que ele teve o prazer de conhecer, e o pouco tempo que ele a conhece, já deu para perceber que ela não era como as outras.. ela era diferente, ela era.. _especial_.

Pagou novamente, pegou os três embrulhos, muito bonitos, e subiu para seu quarto. Lá escreveu um bilhete que seria entregue junto com os presentes.

Chamou um funcionário, e pediu que ele entregasse no quarto de Nakayma Rin.

Ficou tentando imaginar o que ela estaria fazendo agora.. e sem perceber, adormeceu com uma expressão de paz no rosto..

Enquanto as duas arrumavam Rin, desistindo da idéia de arranjarem um vestido, deixando isso para última hora, ouviram umas batidas na porta, como se alguém estivesse querendo entrar.

-"Nossa, quem será.. ele disse que viria só as 21:00 h! Ainda não estou pronta!" disse Rin um tanto quanto nervosa.

-"Kagome-chan, abra a porta para nós, por favor" pediu Sango.

Kagome foi abrir a porta, e o funcionário perguntou se ali era o quarto de Nakayama Rin, Kagome confirmou e ele disse que aqueles presentes deveriam ser entregues a ela. Kagome agradeceu e olhou interrogativa para aqueles embrulhos.

-"Rin-chan, é para você!" disse Kagome estendendo os presentes para Rin.

Rin olhou surpresa para aquilo. Presentes? De quem?

-"Abre logo Rin-chan! Queremos ver!" disse Kagome toda curiosa e Sango também olhava com curiosidade para os presentes em embrulhos tão bonitos.

Abriu o primeiro pacote, parecia ser o maior e mais pesado. Quando tirou o conteúdo nenhuma das três puderam evitar a expressão de surpresa e admiração ao ver o tão lindo vestido.

-"Abra os outros Rin-chan, abra os outros!" Kagome estava super feliz, já imaginava _quem_ tivera mandado os presentes a ela. Não poderia ser outra pessoa!

-"Oh meu deus.." Rin levou uma mão à boca, ao ver o conjunto de jóias, que brilhavam como, nossa, nem tinha palavras para descrever a beleza daquelas jóias. Eram lindíssimas!

-"Falta um Rin-chan! Abre!" dessa vez foi Sango quem disse.

-"Nossa! Como é linda!" A sandália era realmente linda, como todos os outros presentes.

-"Rin-chan, de quem você ganhou esses presentes? Não veio nenhum bilhete?" Sango perguntava curiosa.

-"Ora vocês duas são muito bobas mesmo hein! _Claro_ que foi o tal do Sesshoumaru!" disse Kagome com toda a certeza do mundo.

Rin corou um pouco ao pensar na tal possibilidade. Mas achara errado se fosse isso mesmo, ele não deveria ter gasto dinheiro com ela, mal a conhecia..

Preso no papel dos embrulhos, Rin achou o bilhete e corou até a alma ao lê-lo:

" _Espero que goste._

_Sesshoumaru." _

-"F-Foi ele mesmo Kagome-chan.." disse Rin corada até a alma.

-"Hmmm.. não sabia que o compromisso já estava tão sério..!" disse uma Kagome que adorava deixar Rin sem graça.

-"Ele teve muito bom gosto.. deve ter custado muito caro." Disse Sango ainda maravilhada com os presentes.

Rin amara aquilo tudo, mas por outro lado, não achava certo receber os presentes dele, mal o conhecia, e ele.. gastou aquela pequena fortuna com ela, apenas para agrada-la..? Fora muito gentil da parte dele, talvez ele soubesse que ela não tinha roupa para uma ocasião tão elegante, mas não precisava ter exagerado.. aquilo tudo parecia caro demais.

Contrariada, ela guardou as coisas e esperou que Kagome e Sango terminassem de arruma-la, e aliás, nunca tinha se visto tão bonita. Kagome havia feito um coque alto nela, mas bem arrumado, deixando somente a franja cair, penteou-a para o lado e pronto. O cabelo estava lindo! Agora só faltava a maquiagem.

-"Ai.. eu sou demais mesmo não sou?" perguntava Kagome com a sua pouca modéstia, achando lindo o resultado de seu penteado em Rin. E estava mesmo.

-"Kagome-chan.. eu estou linda! Obrigada!" disse Rin espantada, não estava acostumada a usar penteados e coisas de mulheres ricas, afinal ela nunca fora rica.

-"Sim Kagome-chan, está lindo mesmo, mas agora é a minha vez!" gritou alegre, a profissional em maquiagem, Sango. Havia feito um curso quando tinha um pouco mais de posses, adorava maquiagem.. tinha sombras de todas as cores, pincéis de todos os tipos, batons e blush.

Sango passou uma sombra pérola em Rin, apenas para combinar com o cintilante do vestido, bem de leve, só para dar aquele brilho. Passou muito rímel em Rin, deixando os olhos dela mais lindos do que nunca, Rin tinha cílios muito bonitos para se usar rímel! Finalizou passando um gloss rosa na boca dela, e minutos depois.. Rin estava mais linda do que nunca.

-"Sugoi! Eu estou linda!" disse Rin se levantando da cadeira e olhando-se no espelho. "Ele vai adorar..!" pensou.

-"Está mesmo Rin-chan, pelo jeito eu e Sango ainda não estamos enferrujadas não é?" Kagome fez uma brincadeira e as outras duas riram.

-"Rin, coloque o vestido agora, as sandálias e as jóias." Sugeriu Sango. "Já são

20:45!"

Rin apressou-se em vestir todas aquelas coisas lindas, primeiro o vestido, o colar, os brincos, as sandálias, depois as luvas e a pulseira.

Com medo de estragar o penteado, pediu que Kagome colocasse a tiara nela, já que ela entendia melhor de cabelo do que Rin.

Assim que colocou a tiara, pediu para que Rin desse uma voltinha.

-"Certo.." disse Rin um pouco tímida.

As amigas olharam com orgulho e felicidade para ela, Rin parecia uma princesa!

Estava realmente muito linda! Linda mesmo!

E em meio a muitos elogios, elas esperaram os quinze minutos restantes.

-"Rin-chan, não se esqueça de nos contar tudo depois ouviu bem?" pediu Sango, que foi auxiliada por Kagome.

-"Não se preocupem meninas, depois de tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim hoje, eu faço o que vocês quiserem!" disse uma Rin muito feliz com a ajuda delas, estavam se tornando muito amigas mesmo.

Enquanto conversavam e davam risadas, ouviram alguém bater na porta.

-"Ai meu deus.. é ele!" disse Rin muito tímida, o que causou ainda mais risos nas duas amigas que foram correndo abrir a porta.

-"Veio buscar Rin? Ela já está pronta! Venha Rin!" disse Kagome a Sesshoumaru, antes mesmo que ele pudesse perguntar por Rin.

Rin estava vindo quando Kagome teve uma idéia.

-"Sesshoumaru, poderia virar-se de costas..? É uma surpresa!" disse para o homem muito arrumado a sua frente.

Este, achou graça na brincadeira da garota, e virou-se. Rin deveria estar muito linda mesmo.

-"Muito bem.. pode virar!" Kagome disse alegre, e atenta para ver a reação dele, assim como Sango.

Rin estava parada em frente dele, com as mãos unidas na frente do corpo, olhando-o debaixo, por que mesmo com salto alto continuava mais baixa que ele. Olhava-o um tanto tímida, por ter aqueles olhos lindos postos sobre si, com aquela expressão de.. admiração.

Sango e Kagome se continham para não rir diante da cara que Sesshoumaru fez, nem ele mesmo pôde se dar conta de que estava com uma cara de bobo, um bobo apaixonado ao ver Rin tão linda daquele jeito.

Rin achou graça na cara de bobo dele e se permitiu dar um risinho, perdendo a timidez.

Sesshoumaru pareceu sair do 'transe' quando ouviu o riso dela, e disse:

-"Rin.. você está linda.." ainda com uma expressão um pouco menos, abobada.

-"A-Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama.." ela agradeceu envergonhada e feliz por dentro, ele a achou linda! "Ele me achou linda!" pensou com felicidade.

-"Vamos então Strª Rin?" Ele disse estendendo o braço para ela.

-"Vamos.." disse uma Rin também com cara de boba.

-"Eiii divirtam-se viu!" Kagome gritou ao vê-los se distanciando, e Sango disse baixinho para Kagome:

-"K-chan, acho que esses dois..foram feitos um para o outro."

-"Realmente não é.. ele olhou de um jeito tão bobo para ela.. não é todo homem que olha as mulheres com tanto carinho!"

-"Ei, que tal irmos só para vigiarmos mais de perto? Só para saber se vai se sair tudo bem!" sugeriu uma animada Sango.

-"Ótima idéia Sango-chan! Vamos lá!" disse Kagome trancando a porta do quarto e caminhando junto de Sango para onde os dois pombinhos estavam indo.

-"Gostou do vestido?" perguntou para Rin, que não sabia ainda como agradecer.

-"Nossa.. como poderia não ter gostado? É lindo.. E não sei como agradecer..

Não deveria ter feito isso.." disse Rin muito, muito tímida mesmo.

-"Rin, só quero que me acompanhe esta noite, não precisa me agradecer. Fiz isso por que quis." Respondeu de um modo que ela não tentasse se desculpar novamente.

-"Está bem.. mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada!" disse olhando ele.

-"Você está linda Rin.. isso já me deixa muito satisfeito."

-"Você.. também está muito bonito." Disse com timidez, ao olhar para ele.

-"Obrigado." Respondeu normalmente. Talvez estivesse mesmo, para ele era só outra roupa. Mas estava muito bonito mesmo.. estava com um smocking, de faixa e gravata borboleta brancas. Os cabelos muito lisos e finos, brilhavam muito, eram prateados e a franja dele também caía nos olhos.. ele era realmente _muito_ bonito. Fazia jus ao andar ao lado dela, que parecia uma princesa.

Rin não cabia em si de felicidade, nunca sentira tantas coisas boas simplesmente pelo fato de estar junto com uma pessoa. Nunca se apegara a ninguém.. e agora, gostava cada vez mais de estar com ele.

Ele e as amigas, claro. Mas eram sensações de bem estar _diferente_s..

Mas não sabia ao certo distingüi-las. Apenas se sentia bem estando com ele e estando com elas.

O resto do trajeto foi em silêncio, e Rin estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que Sesshoumaru a olhava todo momento, para comtemplar sua beleza, sua delicadeza..

Com seu olfato apurado, sentiu o perfume dela. O cheiro de rosas.. realmente, Rin era diferente.. era perfeita. O perfume suavemente afrodisíaco o fez sentir desejo por ela, desejo de beijá-la.. mas não, ainda não era hora. Se conheceram naquele dia apenas, e ele nem sabia se ela aceitaria.. tinha medo do que ela pensaria dele.

-"Chegamos" disse saindo de seus devaneios. Percebeu que Rin olhou tímida para tudo aquilo, nunca esteve em um lugar tão luxuoso e bonito.

-"H-hai.." disse ela olhando para baixo. Estava com vergonha, não saberia ao certo o que fazer.

-"Venha, vamos jantar. Reservei uma mesa em um lugar especial para nós.." disse num tom de surpresa para ela, que ficou com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

Sesshoumaru fez um sinal com a cabeça para o garçom que os atenderia aquela noite, e este confirmou também com a cabeça, indo para fora terminar de arrumar as coisas.

-"Rin. Não abra os olhos." Disse por trás dela, tapando os seus olhos com as mãos, e guiando-a para fora.

-"Hai.." respondeu envergonhada e tentando não tropeçar em nada, mas confiava nele.

-"Pronto.. pode abrir." Tirou as mãos com cuidado dos olhos dela, e deixou que ela fizesse uma expressão de alegria e surpresa. E melhor ainda, o sorriso dela..

-"Sesshoumaru! Está lindo!" disse surpresa olhando para a mesa arrumada perto da piscina, que foi fechada para que eles pudessem ficar a sós. Havia um violinista um pouco longe, tocando uma melodia muito bonita e romântica.

-"Gostou?" ele perguntou olhando nos olhos dela.

-"Se eu gostei? Eu amei!" ela disse feliz como uma criança que acaba de ganhar uma barra de chocolate.

-"Que bom que gostou.. fica linda quando sorri." Disse ainda olhando nos olhos dela.

-"A-Arigatou.." respondeu com as faces rubras diante do comentário dele.

-"Vamos nos sentar então?" Disse dando passagem para ela.

Rin respondeu com um sorriso, e se dirigiu à mesa.

Antes que pudesse se sentar, Sesshoumaru puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. E depois sentou-se em seu lugar.

O garçom veio anotar o pedido, e Sesshoumaru pediu salmão à grelha, e Rin, pediu salada e massa.

-"E para beber..?" o garçom olhou para eles como que perguntasse pelos olhos que bebida iriam tomar.

-"Vinho. O melhor que tiver." Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

-"Certo. Já trago o pedido. Com licença." E o garçom se retirou.

Rin estremeceu um pouco ao ouvir a palavra vinho. Nunca tinha bebido vinho.. Sesshoumaru pareceu perceber isso, e disse:

-"Você vai gostar. É muito bom."

-"Se o senhor diz.. então deve ser bom mesmo."

Sesshoumaru achou graça mas não riu. Apensa fitou-a com um pouco de carinho, e ela encolheu-se na cadeira por ter visto os olhos dele pousados sobre si.

O garçom chegou com o pedido, os serviu e depois se foi novamente. Enquanto comiam, conversam sobre diversos assuntos, sempre trocando olhares inconscientemente.

-"Ai.. olhe que lindo Sango-chan! São lindos não são?" pergunto Kagome com os olhos brilhando.

-"São mesmo, isso vai dar em casamento!" Riram a duas.

-"Sango-chan, acho que eles vão ficar bem.. vamos passear pelo navio até dar sono e voltarmos para o quarto?" sugeriu Kagome.

-"Vamos sim, vamos ver o que tem por aí." Concordou com a amiga e saíram, para passear pelo navio.

Andavam rápido de mãos dadas, todos paravam para ver as duas adolescentes rindo alto e se divertindo com tudo.

Foi quando Kagome parou subitamente ao ver um rapaz jogando sinuca com mais um bando de rapazes com canecas de cerveja e rindo alto.

Sango percebeu que a amiga olhava diferente para aquele rapaz.. conteve o riso ao se dar conta de que foi amor à primeira vista.

Mas quem era ele? Tinha uma semelhança incrível com o Sesshoumaru, mas os cabelos eram mais curtos e mais rebeldes, era mais moreninho, mas podia-se sim dizer que eram irmãos, ou primos, que seja, eram parentes.

Kagome sugeriu que entrassem lá, parecia ser um salão de festa para a 3ª classe, pois estavam todos dançando alegremente e com canecas de chopp e cerveja na mão. E a música estava animada, acordeon, piano e outros instrumentos deixavam o pessoal com vontade de dançar.

Inu Yasha não deveria estar ali, mas não gostava da 1ª classe, era cheia de regras, etiquetas exageradas e detestava ter que comer com aqueles montes de talheres diferentes. E já havia arranjado um companheiro de navio, que foi quem o levou para conhecer as festas da 3ª classe, que ele julgou ser realmente muito mais animadas do que as músicas de violino da 1ª classe.

Miroku trabalhava como administrador do bar daquele salão, e começaria naquela noite, o seu 'rodízio de mulheres' já que era mulherengo até não poder mais.

Inu Yasha estava mais interessado naquele jogo, nunca tinha visto aquilo antes, e como era divertido! Acertar as bolas nos buracos, era muito mais divertido do que ficar ouvindo condes e duquesas falando sobre seus negócios.

Sango concordou com Kagome, queria ver se a amiga chegaria junto daquele que ela gostou à primeira vista.. e a ajudaria, com certeza!

Kagome por coincidência, jogava sinuca muito bem, seu pai era um grande jogador e a ensinou antes de falecer de uma doença.

Chegou já desafiando o tal rapaz de olhos dourados e cabelos prateados. Este, como era encrenqueiro, não aceitou competir com uma mulher, mas Kagome pegou o taco da mão dele e fez um movimento que fê-la ganhar 6 pontos. Inu Yasha e os outros homens ali ficaram impressionados com a habilidade da garota no jogo de sinuca, e apostaram uma partida dela contra Inu Yasha, que era novato mas já jogava bem devido sua habilidade de hanyou. Sango achou tudo aquilo engraçado, pois cada partida que se passava, Kagome ganhava mais e mais pontos, fazendo com que Inu Yasha fosse alvo de piadas dos companheiros. Enquanto ria, sentiu uma mão deslizando em seu bumbum..

-SLAP! O som do tapa chamou a atenção de todo o salão, devido à força usada por Sango para repreender aquele tarado.

-"Ai.. essa doeu.." lamentava o homem com cabelo negro presos em um curto rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Tinha olhos azuis escuros, era muito bonito.. e charmoso. Sango sentiu-se atraída por ele, mas tratou de repreender-se logo, pois um sem-vergonha como ele não merecia sua atenção.

Quando ele se aproximava para uma tentativa de conversa, ela disse:

-"Fique longe de mim!" disse empurrando-o para trás.

-"Mas eu só queria saber o seu nome.. qual é o seu nome?"

-"Não interessa, não temos nada para conversar e não quero nada com você também." Respondeu ríspida.

Derrotado, ele saiu de perto dela e foi ajudar Inu Yasha a ganhar de Kagome.

Notou que a mulher que havia acabado de abordar estupidamente, conversava de modo íntimo com Kagome, deviam ser amigas.

Esperou que a moça saísse de perto, para perguntar o nome dela para Kagome.

-"Strª Kagome.. qual é o nome daquela criatura encantadora?"

-"Sango. O nome dela é Sango, e o senhor a respeite viu? É minha melhor amiga!" disse com alegria e olhos estreitados para ele, que entendeu o recado.

-"Obrigado.. agora fica mais fácil corteja-la." Disse com cara de apaixonado.

-"Está maluco? Ela te humilhou na frente do salão inteiro, e te deu um tapa, ainda quer falar com ela? Ela não quer nada com você!" disse Kagome indignada.

-"Eu sei. Ela não é uma graça?" disse ainda com cara de bobo apaixonado.

-"Sei.." Kagome respondeu com ar de desconfiança. "Muito bem, próxima partida!" proferiu para impressionar seu adversário, que mais tarde seria seu parceiro..

Rin e Sesshoumaru já tinham terminado a refeição, e Rin tinha gostado mesmo do sabor do vinho, tinha um gosto doce e ardido, o álcool. Mas não bebeu muito, não estava acostumada com bebidas alcoólicas. Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela prestava atenção à melodia da música, e sem querer mexia a cabeça no mesmo ritmo lento e meloso da música. Sesshoumaru então achou que já estava na hora de irem dançar.

Levantou-se da cadeira, estendeu a mão à ela perguntando:

-"Rin, você me daria a honra dessa dança?" Rin estremeceu ao ver os olhos dele novamente sobre si, agora mais perto pois o rosto dele também estava mãos próximo, pois ele estava curvado para puxá-la para uma dança.

-"H-Hai.." segurou a mão dele e foi guiada até a plataforma reservada a eles. Somente para eles. Enquanto estavam indo para a plataforma, Rin achou melhor confessar.

-"senhor Sesshoumaru.. eu.. não sei dançar direito.." disse baixo e cabisbaixa, com vergonha por não poder dançar como ele gostava.

Pegando o queixo dela e erguendo sua cabeça para que ela olhasse para ele, ele disse sereno:

-"Eu te ensino. Temos a noite toda."

Rin sentiu-se reconfortada com a proposta, e aceitou.

Percebendo que ela não sabia se posicionar, ajeitou-a junto de si. Passou um braço pela cintura fina dela, puxando-a para mais perto de si, a outra mão colocou uma mão dela em seu ombro, e depois puxou a outra mão dela e ergue-a, junto com a sua. Terminado isso, apertou-a contra o seu corpo. Rin estremeceu ao sentir o corpo dele no seu, tinha um peito tão bonito.. Sesshoumaru também se esqueceu um pouco da noção quando sentiu o corpo de Rin grudado no seu. Sentiu os seios dela em seu peito, o abdomem dela no seu, e sentiu-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo ao olhar para ela, de cima, e encontrar aquele rosto tímido com as bochechas avermelhadas, encarando-o com vergonha.

Achou-a mais linda ainda.. ela olhava confusa para ele, já se passara um certo tempo que estavam assim e ele só a fitava.

Sesshoumaru permitiu-se dar um sorriso. O primeiro em tanto tempo.. foi quase imperceptível, mas ela o percebeu. E sorriu em resposta. Era a primeira vez que o via sorrindo.. mesmo que um sorrisinho de nada, sentiu-se feliz por ela ser a causa daquele sorriso.

Viu quando ela retribuiu o sorriso, e sorriu mais, dessa vez sorrindo mesmo, sentia-se bem em ver o sorriso dela, os olhos brilhando, tão linda só para ele comtemplar..

Rin ficou feliz em vê-lo sorrindo de verdade. Achou-o lindo. Mais lindo do que já era sério, sorrindo era mais lindo ainda..

Sesshoumaru começou a dançar, guiando-a junto, ensinando com carinho os passos da dança, ao som do violino romantico.

Bailaram praticamente a noite inteira, ficaram ensaiando a valsa até mais ou menos 2:00 da matina, sempre trocando olhares.. e sorrisos sinceros.

Sesshoumaru propôs que fossem para a popa, para olhar o oceano de noite, e Rin adorou a idéia, estava cansada de dançar, seus pés estavam doendo muito já..

Sesshoumaru dispensou o violinista, para que ficassem a sós _mesmo_ naquele momento.

Debruçou-se sobre o barco, e ficou a olhar o horizonte com Rin do lado, estava uma noite fria e tinha se esquecido de que Rin estava apenas com um vestido, que deixava as costas à mostra.

Se deu conta de que ela deveria ter passado muito frio, ao ouvi-la tossir.

Ela deveria ter falado.. como pôde deixá-la com frio..? Ele realmente perdia a noção quando estava com ela..

Olhou para ela, e a viu se esquentando com os próprios braços, encolhida, e disse:

-"Venha aqui Rin."

Rin não entendeu, já estava ao lado dele, o que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Apenas fez o que ele pediu, se aproximou mais dele e olhou-o confusa.

-"Fique na minha frente, de costas para mim" ele pediu de novo, e ela novamente obedeceu, estranhando aquelas 'ordens'.

Ainda encolhida por conta do frio, sentiu o calor do corpo dele envolvendo o seu, sentiu braços fortes abraçarem-na por trás, na cintura, sentiu que o frio que a incomodava há tempo já, havia ido embora. No seu lugar estava o cavalheiro que agora a abraçava confortavelmente, deixando-a amolecer nos braços dele..

-"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama.." agradeceu fechando os olhos e permancendo a olhar o horizonte junto com ele.

Sesshoumaru se permitiu pousar a cabeça no ombro dela, e não pôde deixar de sentir o perfume dela novamente..

Ficaram assim por um tempo, que pareceu ser uma eternidade.. Rin sentia-se segura nos braços dele, e ele sentia-se o maioral por ter Rin em seus braços. Só para ele.. Estava voltando a ser adolescente. Perdera muito de sua energia quando teve uma _grande_ desilusão amorosa.. Kagura o magoou muito, o que causou um certo trauma nele, não queria mais sentir algo por alguém.. mas mais uma vez o coração se abriu para uma nova oportunidade, e dessa vez algo dizia que era verdadeiro.. resolveu dar uma segunda chance ao amor. Uma chance de viver novamente, uma chance a ele mesmo..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha não me pertence

Chapter 2

Rin foi dormir suspirando naquela noite. Chegara ao quarto já era 3:10 h, e graças a deus as amigas já estavam dormindo, não estava disposta a contar tudo para elas naquele momento, queria continuar pensando nele.. em quando ele a apertou contra seu corpo para ensiná-la a dançar.. quando ele a abraçou para que ela não passasse frio.. embora não tenha adiantado muito, pois ela tossia e espirrava a todo momento. Tirou a maquiagem, desmanchou o penteado, escovou os dentes, passou um creme hidratante pelo corpo, colocou um pijama bem quente pois a noite estava fria e ela já estava resfriada, e deitou-se abraçada a um ursinho de pelúcia, bem velhinho já, mas era a única lembrança que tinha da sua infância. Era de estimação.

Abraçada ao ursinho, ela imaginou como seria bom um abraço dele novamente.. dormiu sem perceber, pensando em como se sentia quando estava perto dele.. "Ah Rin.. é a primeira vez que você se apaixona.. não sabia que era tão bom!" pensou antes de cair no sono.

Estava deitado de barriga para cima, com os braços atrás da cabeça. Estava sentindo o prazer de viver novamente, sentindo _vontade_ de viver.. lamentou não ter conhecido Rin antes.. mas agradeceu ao destino por ter colocado-a no caminho dele. Queria continuar se encontrando com ela, continuar conversando com ela.. logo ele que era um homem de poucas palavras. Rin era inteligente, dialogava sobre diversos assuntos, não era enjoativa como as dondocas que sua mãe lhe apresentava, que só sabiam falar de vestidos e dinheiro. Mas o que mais gostara nela, no pouco tempo em que a conhecia, era a timidez exagerada.. era tão gracioso o modo como ela ficava vermelha com qualquer coisa.. e a carinha confusa dela.. ela era linda. Perfeita. E foi nesses pensamentos em que ficou entretido a noite toda, e só foi dormir de manhãzinha, quando o sono veio sorrateiro e fez com ele descansasse seu coração tão cheio de mágoas..

-"Rin-chan! Acorde Rin-chan! Quero saber como foi ontem!" gritava uma eufórica Kagome, chacoalhando a amiga na cama, que teimava em não acordar. Rin não acordou e ainda proferia pequenas maldições a Kagome se ela continuasse a atormentá-la. Kagome contrariada, acordou Sango também aos berros, e foram para o banheiro encher um balde com água.

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Que fr-rio!" disse Rin com expressão como se tivesse visto um fantasma, e depois de ver as duas com um balde vazio nas mãos, fez uma expressão calma e contou até 10.

Parou no 9 e levantou-se atirando o travesseiro em Kagome. E aí começou uma guerra de travesseiros matinal, que só fez com que elas começassem o dia rindo e que Rin piorasse do seu resfriado. Por conta as penas, não parava mais de espirrar, e pela água gelada, tossia ainda mais. Praguejou ao se olhar no espelho e ver que seu nariz estava vermelho, muito vermelho, de tanto espirrar. Praguejou contra as duas amigas que riram da situação, aliás, era só isso o que elas faziam, rir, rir dela e rir de tudo. Também, três adolescentes juntas num mesmo quarto só poderia dar em brincadeiras e piadas o tempo todo. Rin era a mais nova, mas apenas por alguns meses, tinha dezenove anos, e Kagome também, mas era 7 meses mais velha do que Rin. Sango tinha vinte, mas nem por isso deixava de ser menos boba alegre e participava da bagunça.

-"Oh meu deus.. o que ele vai pensar quando me vir com o nariz assim?" Rin se desesperava ao imaginar a reação dele, será que ele acharia graça? Será que ele gozaria dela? Será que ele terminaria toda a amizade com ela..? Ora era só um resfriado.. "Quanta besteira." Pensou mais calma.

-"Meninas vamos tomar café-da-manhã? Estou com fome!" disse Kagome massageando a barriga. Quem sabe não encontramos Inu Yasha e Miroku novamente!

Ao ouvir o nome Miroku, Sango revirou os olhos. E Rin ao ouvir o nome Inu Yasha, lembrou-se que Sesshoumaru havia mencionado que tinha um irmão, com esse nome.

-"Kagome-chan, como esse tal de Inu Yasha é? Perguntou Rin com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto.

-"Ah, ele era um pouco mais alto que eu e mais baixo que Sesshoumaru, aliás eles tinham uma grande semelhança não é Sango? Ele tinha cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, lembra o Sesshoumaru se visto somente de relance. Por que quer saber Rin-chan?"

-"Ah! É ele mesmo então!

-"Oro ?" Kagome e Sango disseram juntas.

-"Sesshoumaru me disse que tinha um irmão, chamado Inu Yasha ontem, e disse que era parecido com ele.. mas só fisicamente. Disse que o irmão é rebelde.."

-"Nossa.. o mundo é pequeno mesmo! É verdade, se for o mesmo Inu Yasha, é esse mesmo.. ele é um teimoso! Só por que ganhei no jogo de sinuca ontem ele ficou todo nervosinho falando 'Feh!' toda hora.. mas ele era lindo! Proferiu a última frase com os olhos brilhando mais do que o normal.. e Sango e Rin notaram esse _pequeno_ detalhe.

-"Bom, vamos então? Quero ver se o encontro no caminho para dizer a ele que passei a noite pensando em como ganhar uma segunda partida de sinuca com ele hoje!" disse confiante.

-"Vamos Kagome-chan.. Sossegue essa idéia." Sango disse revirando os olhos novamente.

-"Ah.. só está dizendo isso por que se interessou por um homem que não presta! Ele é bonito Sango-chan.. uma pena ser um depravado." Lamentou Kagome.

-"Do que estão falando?" perguntou Rin confusa, realmente tinha perdido muita coisa no tempo em que ficara com Sesshoumaru.

-"Vamos Rin-chan, temos muito o que conversar!" Kagome a puxou pelo braço e foram as três conversando e contando tudo o que tinha se passado na noite passada. A primeira noite no Titanic.

Acordou tarde, a mãe e o irmão já haviam descido para tomar o desjejum.

Aproveitou para tomar um banho e demorar, aproveitou que estava sozinho para ficar bem à vontade mesmo. Saiu do banho e foi se trocar. Incrível como o humor muda até a forma de se vestir..

Escolheu uma calça bege, camisa branca e um colete de linho por cima. Não estava tão frio naquela manhã, então nem se agasalhou.

Deixou que os cabelos caíssem pelas costas, e procurou pelo cômodo com os olhos, os seus óculos. Apesar de ter uma visão perfeita, esta manha estava com uma daquelas terríveis dores de cabeça, e isso afetava um pouco os seus sentidos apurados. Em especial a visão.

Colocou uma cartela de pastilhas no bolso, para que as tomasse durante o café-da-manhã, junto com um suco e carboidratos, acordou cansado naquele dia. Apesar do cansaço, acordou outro Sesshoumaru, um Sesshoumaru que pensava ter enterrado para sempre, mas que agora teimava em vir à tona aos poucos.. hoje ele já acordara com vontade de respirar o ar do mar, e com mais vontade ainda, de rever Rin..

Dirigiu-se até o salão onde serviam as refeições, e sentiu duas delicadas mãos tapando seu olhos, e uma voz alegre tirando sua concentração:

-"Ohayo Sesshoumaru-sama!" disse Rin aparentemente muito feliz em vê-lo, e ele notou que ela estava resfriada, a voz estava diferente.

-"Ohayo Rin.. dormiu bem?" perguntou sorrindo levemente e olhando para ela.

-"Hai.. e o senhor?" perguntou de volta para o homem que a encarava.

-"Rin.. eu tenho cara de velho?" perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-"Não.. por quê?" ainda não tinha entendido a pergunta dele.

-"Então me chame apenas de Sesshoumaru." Disse olhando um pouco mais sério para ela.

-"Ah.. gomen nasai!" entendeu o que ele quis dizer e ficou vermelha novamente.

-"Mas ainda não respondeu! Dormiu bem Sesshoumaru?" perguntou olhando-o com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Já tinha tomado o desjejum, e só estava esperando por ele. Kagome já tinha encontrado Inu Yasha e começaram a discussão logo cedo, Sango só observava e batia em Miroku quando esse passava dos limites. As duas foram para o salão, apostar mais uma partida com Inu Yasha, que não cansava de perder.

-"Rin, gostaria de tomar café comigo?" perguntou para ela, esperando um sim como resposta.

-"Certo.. contanto que façamos um passeio depois, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

-"Certo, venha comigo então." Respondeu a ela, e seguido por ela, sentou-se em uma das mesas com o seu prato super saudável, fazendo com que Rin fizesse uma careta.

-"Como você consegue comer isso? Perguntou fazendo uma careta e apontando para o queijo branco e as frutas no prato dele.

-"Faz bem à saúde. A senhora deveria se alimentar melhor, só come doce!" respondeu também fazendo uma careta, para provocá-la.

-"Não.. não como só doces. Como de tudo! Mas o meu preferido é bolo de chocolate.. e omelete! Poderia viver somente disso!" Disse com os olhos brilhando.

Sesshoumaru se segurou para não rir, estava com a boca cheia. Não conseguia entender como ela conseguia manter aquele corpo lindo comendo tanta besteira..

Chamou um garçom e pediu que fizesse um prato com mamão, cereal, aveia com banana, e iogurte natural.

-"Como você é guloso!" Disse rindo e olhando para ele.

Ele apenas deu um breve sorriso com os olhos levemente estreitados, o que deixou Rin confusa.

O garçom chegou com o pedido, Sesshoumaru agradeceu e empurrando o prato para a frente de Rin, disse:

-"Não sairemos daqui até você comer tudo isso.." disse em tom desafiador.

Rin estava indignada com a idéia dele, quem ele pensava que era para ordená-la a comer todo aquele bando de porcaria? Não comeria aquilo nem morta..

-"Você está em seu perfeito juízo? Nem que eu estivesse fora de mim eu comeria tanta coisa ruim junto." Disse com deboche.

-"Pois bem, temos o dia inteiro. Não sairemos até você se alimentar melhor." Disse sorrindo cinicamente para ela, estava sendo divertido provocá-la, ficava uma graça quando estava nervosinha..

Rin chamou o garçom e cochichou em seu ouvido. Olhou do mesmo modo desafiador para Sesshoumaru, que revirou os olhos de modo divertido ao ver que o garçom trouxera um pedaço generoso de bolo de chocolate.

-"Só como se você comer o bolo! Olho por olho.." olhou cinicamente para ele, que devolveu com uma expressão de deboche.

-"Nunca.. chocolate só na Pàscoa. Vai, pare de enrolar e coma logo isso, quero te ver mais saudável."

-"Ah Sesshy.. por mim vai.." disse fazendo beicinho para ele.

Sesshoumaru derreteu-se todo por dentro. Achou lindo o biquinho dela, mas não deixou transparecer. Permaneceu indiferente e com uma sobrancelha arqueada, fazendo com que Rin aumentasse o charme para convencê-lo a comer o tal bolo de chocolate.

Kagome já estava enjoada de tanto ganhar de Inu Yasha, que ficava cada vez mais irritado ao perder para uma _mulher_.

Kagome sugeriu irem conversar na popa do barco, o dia estava tão bonito. Tão bonito para irritar Inu Yasha.. quanto mais ele ficava nervosinho, mais se sentia atraída por ele, ele era uma gracinha..

Inu Yasha mal falava com Kagome, com raiva por ter perdido todas as partidas. Incomodava-o o fato dela não estar caçoando dele, e sim sendo simpática, conversava com ele (tentava né), esbanjando charme no jeito de se movimentar e olhar para ele.. mas Inu Yasha mal percebia, só tinha olhos para Kikyou.

-"Kikyou.." disse muito baixo sem perceber, o que chamou a atenção de Kagome.

-"Quem é Kikyou, Inu Yasha?" perguntou receosa da resposta.

Inu Yasha apenas olhou para ela com tristeza no olhar, e tornou a olhar para baixo.

-"Minha ex-namorada.." disse triste, com os olhos olhando para o nada.

-"A-Ah.." Kagome sentiu-se um pouco mal, e também com um pouco de ciúmes. Pensou em abraçá-lo, mas desistiu. Mal o conhecia, não queria que ele tivesse uma primeira impressão _errada_ dela. Achou melhor falar de outro assunto.

-"Ei, vai haver uma festa hoje no mesmo salão de ontem, com um concurso de dança. Não quer ir? É muito divertido!" Kagome disse sorrindo.

-"É, vai ser divertido mesmo ouvir música de verdade. Odeio aquela música de salão que minha mãe freqüenta. é irritante." Concordando com ela.

-"Certo.. leve seu amigo Houshi-sama, Sango não quer admitir mas está gostando dele eu acho.. ela só fala nele, mesmo que só fale mal, fala demais! Hehe" falou um tanto quanto desconfiada e animada com a possibilidade. "Sango-chan nunca teve ninguém.. nunca se interessou por ninguém." Revelou ao novo 'amigo'.

-"Nossa, que milagre. Miroku é uma tranqueira.. direi a ele para se comportar então." Garantiu a Kagome, que sorriu para ele.

Kagome estacou naquela hora, lembrou-se de que Rin havia mencionado que Inu Yasha era irmão de Sesshoumaru.

-"Ei, você não tem um irmão? Sesshoumaru?" perguntou animada.

-"Infelizmente. Aquele baka.. mas como sabe disso Kagome?" perguntou curioso.

-"Ah, é que uma amiga minha está se encontrando com ele! Chama-se Rin! Disse feliz pela amiga.

-"Ah.. então deve ser por isso que Sesshoumaru voltou tarde ontem a noite.. e dormiu até tarde hoje, sendo que ele é sempre o primeiro a acordar e se arrumar." Disse com desprezo, o que Kagome achou graça e resolveu provocar:

-"Há! Deve estar com inveja por ele já ter arrumado alguém para compartilhar suas emoções.. alguém para ficar com ele." Disse em tom de indireta.

-"Não diga bobagens Kagome, não vim aqui para ficar com ninguém. Vim por que minha mãe queria que fôssemos visitar uns parentes no Novo Mundo, e que eu nem sei quem são. Nem queria saber também." Disse fechando a cara.

-"Humm.." disse baixo Kagome derrotada pela revelação dele.

-"Kagome, que horas quer que eu e Miroku desçamos para o salão?" Inu Yasha perguntou olhando para ela.

-"Ah.. 22:00 h está bom! Vai até tarde.. quando mais tarde melhor!" respondeu alegre e esperançosa.

-"Tá, então até as 22:00 h." disse sorrindo e se despedindo dela.

-"Até!" respondeu Kagome dando um breve aceno de mão.

Foi procurar Sango, que disse que tinha ido dar uma volta pelo barco. Ficou pensando em como atrair a atenção de Inu Yasha, para que ele a notasse e quisesse algo com ela. Era teimosa, e não desistiria fácil.

-"Ah Inuzinho.. você não perde por esperar!" disse fazendo uma expressão de vencedora.

Sentiu o gosto doce do chocolate em sua boca. Automaticamente lembrou-se de quando comia isso sempre, quando ainda era um menino.

**··Flashback··**

_-"Mamãe! Quero mais!" pediu um garotinho com cara de felicidade para a mulher que estava sentada em frente dele na mesa e sorrindo._

_-"Claro Sesshy-kun, coma o quanto quiser! Sei que adora bolo de chocolate." Disse cortando mais um pedaço para ele, e dando a fatia para que ele comesse._

_-"Hai, gosto muito! Principalmente o seu Izayoi-sama" respondeu sorrindo tímido para a mulher._

_-"Ai.. se seu irmão já tivesse dentinhos, poderia estar comendo bolo de chocolate também." Disse olhando com carinho para o bebê de expressão animada no rosto, se divertindo com um bonequinho em forma de cachorro, que latia igual a um cachorro de verdade._

_-"Ah ele já come papinha demais. Sorvete demais também.." parou de falar ao ter uma idéia brilhante. Sorriu malicioso para o meio-irmao._

_-"Olhe só.. eu tenho e você não tem!" ficou passando o bolo na frente do rosto de Inu Yasha, que olhava curioso e feliz para aquilo, tinha um cheiro bom. Esticou os bracinhos para alcançar, e Sesshoumaru aproximava o bolo para que ele alcançasse, e recuava, aproximava, e recuava. Até que essa 'brincadeira' causou um choro meloso no bebê e Izayoi-sama pegou-o no colo e deu-lhe um pouquinho só da cobertura ao bebê._

_-"Que coisa mais feia Sesshy! Que isso não se repita ouviu?" disse olhando com as sobrancelhas unidas, formando rugas na testa, dando-lhe uma expressão séria._

_-"Tá." Disse ainda com a cara de malandragem, o que provocou um sorriso em Izayoi. _

_-"Agora vá escovar os dentes, está na hora de dormir. Tem escola amanhã." Disse levantando-se da cadeira e ajudando o filho a descer também._

_Sesshoumaru foi para o banheiro, pegou sua escova de dentes e passou a pasta de dente, azul. Formou espuma na boca enquanto estava escovando, e deu risada quando se viu com a boca toda branca. Terminou a higiene bucal, pôs o pijama branco e foi para a cama. Esperou que sua mãe viesse cobri-lo, como fazia todas as noites. Seu pai voltaria tarde aquele dia, estava viajando a trabalho._

_Izayoi adentrou no quarto de Sesshoumaru, aproximou-se da cama dele e sentou-se nela._

_-"Boa noite filho. Durma bem e sonhe com os anjos." Disse sorrindo levemente._

_-"Boa noite mamãe. Durma bem também." Respondeu um Sesshy muito sonolento e bocejando._

_Izayoi sorriu e curvou-se para dar-lhe um beijo na testa. Sesshoumaru se deitou de lado e fechou os olhos. Logo estaria dormindo._

_Izayoi saiu do quarto e foi cuidar de Inu Yasha, que não parava um segundo, brincava e ria toda hora. _

**··Fim do Flashback··**

"Quem diria que aquele menininho alegre se tornaria um homem tão sério.." pensou com ironia.

Rin já tinha comido todo aquele monte de comida fresca, não agüentou mais Sesshoumaru falando na orelha dela, e como no combinado, ele comeu todo aquele pedaço de bolo de chocolate, calórico, doce, e enjoativo ao paladar de um homem sério como ele. Sério até ontem..

-"Bom não é..?" perguntou com tom de vitória, uma Rin sorrindo maliciosamente.

-"É.. só você mesmo para fazer com que eu tenha lembranças tão boas.." Rin não entendeu, e ele teve de explicar. Ficaram o resto da manhã conversando no refeitório, num tipo de 'hall' que tinha ali dentro mesmo.

-"Sangozinha linda.. me perdoe vai.." pedia um Miroku com cara de coitado e voz melosa.

-"Kagome-chan, olhe só o que você me arranjou para a cabeça!" disse nervosa apontando para o monge que sorria como em SD.

-"Ah Sango-chan.. ele gosta de você! Não percebe?" respondeu com uma gota na cabeça, porém animada.

-"Se gostasse me respeitaria. E pararia de ficar me chamando de Sangozinha, que coisa mais ridícula!" disse dando um soco nele quando percebeu uma mão afagando eu bumbum.

-"E ainda fica passando a mão em mim.. seu baka inútil!" disse dando mais um tapa nele para enfatizar seu desprezo. E foi embora, emburrada com aquele rapaz. Como era chato! Como era baka! Como era.. bonito? _"Ahh Sango, afaste essa idéia maluca da sua cabeça!" _pensou repreendendo-se.

-"Ela não é uma graça?" Miroku perguntou sorrindo para Kagome e Inu Yasha.

-"Você está louco? Ela o chamou de baka inútil!" respondeu indignada ao monge.

-"Eu sei. Ela não é uma gracinha?" ainda com cara de bobo, Miroku perguntou para os presentes. _"Já me chamaram de tanta coisa.. baka inútil é apelido!"_ pensou rindo consigo mesmo.

Inu Yasha e Kagome apenas olharam para Miroku, com gotas em suas cabeças.

-"Sesshoumaru.. tenho uma coisa para te mostrar." Disse tirando uma prancheta da bolsa que trazia no ombro.

-"Hum.." respondeu a ela, olhando curioso para a prancheta.

-"Espero que goste.. não está muito bom, você não estava perto para eu ficar te vendo e fazendo com mais precisão!" disse um pouco tímida e entregando a prancheta a ele.

Sesshoumaru bateu os olhos naquele desenho, e ficou boquiaberto. Estava lindo, muito bem sombreado, perspectiva perfeita..

-"Você é muito boa Rin, tem muito talento.. e como pode dizer que não está muito bom? Está muito bom Rin.. Está parecido comigo mesmo." Disse dando uma breve risada ao se ver reprozido no papel, com expressão séria e olhando profundamente para quem olhasse para o desenho.

-"Acha mesmo?" perguntou Rin com os olhos levemente mais brilhantes.

-"Não acho, tenho certeza." Respondeu piscando para ela, que riu da piscadela dele. _"Muito charmoso.."_ pensou suspirando sem querer.

-"Rin. Quero que faça um desenho de nós dois." Pediu a ela, olhando-a sério. Rin estranhou, pois não tinham nenhum compromisso, mas bem que estavam.. mais íntimos do que simples bons amigos. Suspirou novamente ao pensar na possibilidade dele estar gostando dela. Na noite anterior teve a leve impressão disso, quando ele a abraçou por trás para que ela não passasse frio.. poderia ter simplesmente dado a parte de cima do smocking, e depois pousou a cabeça no ombro nu dela.. era uma pose de namorados aquilo. Enrubesceu ao pensar nisso. _"Será que ele..?"_ pensava quando foi interrompida pela fala de Sesshoumaru.

-"Está calor hoje. Quer ir dar um mergulho?" propôs a ela, com um sorriso discreto.

-"A-Ah.. não vou poder Sesshoumaru.." respondeu olhando para os pés e unindo as mãos em sinal de timidez novamente.

-"Por que não Rin?" perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e desconfiado.

-"Estou resfriada. Pela noite de ontem em que ficamos acordados até tarde no relento.." lembrou-se de que todo o desconforto do frio foi embora quando ele a abraçaou.. como foi bom aquele abraço..

Sesshoumaru estacou. Na noite seguinte havia se repreendido pelo mesmo motivo, como pudera ter esquecido que ela estava somente com um vestido que não protegia suas costas e peito no frio da noite? Sentiu raiva de si mesmo mas deixou para lá. Saberia como recompensá-la.

-"Então por isso está com o narizinho tão vermelhinho..?" disse em tom de brincadeira e fazendo biquinho. Sabia que Rin ficaria vermelhíssima e cobriria o narizinho levemente arrebitado com as mãos. Estava voltando a ser o adolescente brincalhão que um dia foi o verdadeiro Sesshoumaru.. só tornou-se um homem sério e melancólico por que investiu _muito _em sentimentos bons em uma mulher, que mais tarde o abandonou da forma mais cruel possível. E aquilo acabara com toda a malandragem e vitalidade de um adolescente de 16 anos..

-"Ahhhh! Sesshoumaru..!" respondeu chorosa, tapando o nariz com a ponta avermelhada, e agora, também as bochechas ficaram rubras.

-"Estou brincando Rin.. você está uma graça falando com voz de resfriada.." falou lembrando-se de quando ela falara sobre a mãe, mas sou 'bãe', e amor, soou 'abor'. Achou engraçado aquilo.

Rin apenas olhou com os olhos estreitados para ele, mas não durou muito, pois o viu com uma cara de bobo, dando risada.. ele estava mudando..

-"Você fica mais bonito quando sorri.. deveria sorrir sempre. Sorrir é bom." Disse Rin olhando para o horizonte.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do comentário, e respondeu:

-"Então.. me acha bonito Rin?" perguntou a ela olhando-a com uma expressão sensual, os olhos mais cerrados e um discreto sorriso de malícia. Uma expressão forçada é claro, mas não deixava de ser tentadora..

-"N-Não quis dizer isso!" respondeu uma Rin muito vermelha com o rosto virado para o lado oposto de Sesshoumaru.

-"Pois eu te acho linda." Disse sorrindo para ela, que virou o rosto para olha-lo duvidosa.

-"Sei.." respondeu ainda duvidosa da possibilidade dele acha-la linda mesmo. Mas bem que seria bom.. se sentiria realmente linda!

-"É verdade Rin. Você é linda.." disse olhando nos olhos dela, teimando contra a vontade de beijá-la naquele momento, mas queria deixar para uma ocasião mais _especial.._

Rin pôde sentir que aquilo era uma afirmação, uma certeza mesmo. Sentiu-se liiiiiinda ao ouvir aquilo.. já era um começo para investir numa tentativa de aproximação dele.. estava gostando cada vez mais dele..

-"Bem.. na verdade eu também te acho muito bonito.." disse finalmente, ainda tímida, sem olhar para ele.

Sentiram uma ventania muito forte e muito gelada, e demasiadamente demorada vindo a caminho já dando indícios de que choveria naquela tarde. Rin encolheu-se no banco, em busca de calor.

Somente sentiu que o braço dele se estendera por trás dela, indo parar a mão em seu ombro, e aproximando-a dele. Estremeceu ao sentir novamente o calor dele.. ficou sem graça ao tão inesperado abraço..

-"Está bom assim?" perguntou sorrindo e olhando-a de cima, ainda abraçado a ela.

-"H-Hai.." respondeu quase inaudível, mas não para aquele homem de sentidos apurados. _"Como era macio o peito dele.. mesmo por baixo das roupas.." _pensou tímida..

Num impulso inconsciente, abraçou-o forte pela cintura quando outra rajada de vento frio invadiu o Titanic. Sesshoumaru sentia-se vivo de novo, com tantos antigos sentimentos brotando novamente. Adorava a sensação de abraçar aquele corpo pequeno e delicado.. gostava de transmitir segurança a ela ao abraçá-la. Pelo que já conversaram, ela nunca tinha tido ninguém.. vivera sempre sozinha, lutando dia após dia pela sobrevivência e ele, vivera sempre no luxo. _Queria ter conhecido-a há mais tempo.. queria ter podido dar-lhe mais conforto.. e um certo direito a ela.. será que ela aceitaria..?"_ Estava cada vez mais amando aquela garota.. e não tinha dúvidas disso.

-"Atchinn!" Rin espirrou com todo aquele vento trazendo poeira, quando sentiu que uma mão apertava levemente a cabeça dela no peito dele, num abraço de muito envolvimento.. o verdadeiro motivo sumiu, junto com as rajadas de vento. Rin não queria se soltar dele, nem ele dela. Permaneceram daquele jeito por um tempo quando ela sentiu que a mão que antes a aproximava do peito dele, agora fazia um carinho no cabelo dela.. que toque mais leve.. como ele sabia tanto como agradar uma mulher? Pensou um pouco quando reviu a palavra _mulher_.. estava mais para adolescente do que para _mulher_. Mas.. ela estava se sentindo mais _mulher_ depois de conhece-lo.. talvez fosse pela companhia dele, já que nunca tivera um namorado, um amor, ninguém mais velho do que ela.

-"Rin.. vamos jantar hoje novamente? Quero te apresentar à minha mãe.. já que Inu Yasha já te conhece." Propôs olhando para a garota acomodada em seu peito.

-"Eu queria ir Sesshoumaru.. mas não tenho trajes para a ocasião. E não quero que me compre novos, não posso aceitar." Respondeu contornando o peito dele com a ponta do dedo.

-"Ora.. como se isso fosse problema.. vamos agora mesmo escolher um vestido para hoje à noite." Disse desprendendo-se dela, e se levantando para ajuda-la a se levantar também, antes mesmo que ela pudesse retrucar.

-"Sesshoumaru.. não quero!" disse emburrada.

-"Quer sim. Eu sei que gostou de estar lá ontem à noite.." olhou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso maliciosamente divertido.

Rin sentiu a face corar ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Do abraço..

-"Vamos?" estendeu o braço a ela para que enlaçasse o seu no dele, e caminharem juntos de braços dados.

-"..." só olhou com os olhos estreitados para ele, resultando em uma risada de Seshoumaru.

-"Inu Yasha querido, sabe onde seu irmão tem se metido esse tempo? Ontem voltou tarde, e agora não sei onde está também!" perguntou Izayoi para seu filho caçula, procupada com o enteado.

-"Andou se encontrando com uma garota aí.. amiga da Kagome." Respondeu desinteressado no assunto e folheando uma revista.

-"Que bom.. depois de Kagura ele nunca mais se abriu para ninguém. Talvez esta garota seja especial.. mas quem é essa tal de Kagome?"

-"É uma menina aí.. que parece estar sempre com a Sango.. uma amiga dela, que tem que agüentar o tarado do Miroku.. coitada.

-"Nossa, vejo que já fez muitos amigos! Você e seu irmão! Estou feliz, achei quer seria tedioso para vocês fazermos essa viajem.. eu já fiz umas amigas também, vamos todas jantar hoje à noite. Gostaria que você e seu irmão fossem comigo, quero apresentá-los a elas!" disse animada, a mãe de Inu Yasha.

-"Feh.." respondeu ainda sem interesse algum. Achou melhor não contar para a mãe que iria para o salão da 3ª classe à noite, ela teria um chilique. Ficaria um pouco no jantar e depois iria para festa. Nada mais fácil.

-"Kagome não perde por esperar!" disse confiante.

-"Aquele." Apontou para um vestido branco, também de cetim. Mas tinha um toque perolado.. ficaria lindo em Rin. Novamente um tomara-que-caia.. ela ficara tão linda na noite anterior, pensou que era o melhor modelo para ela mesmo.

Luvas brancas ela já tinha, e jóias também.. mas quis comprar novas. Achou que aquela gargantilha de diamantes e algumas pérolas, ficaria melhor com o vestido novo. Escolheu mais um par de brincos, também de pérolas e uma pulseira que fazia quase um conjunto com o colar.

Rin olhava tudo maravilhada, nunca tinha visto tantas roupas e tantas coisas tão lindas juntas. Deixou que Sesshoumaru escolhesse o vestido, ela não estava acostumada com aquilo.. e ele tinha bom gosto!

-"Tome Rin." Entregou o embrulho para ela, feliz ao ver o sorriso dela.

-"Domo arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama!" disse feliz i impulsivamente pulou no pescoço dele abraçando-o. Sesshoumaru, pego de surpresa, deixou-se dar um sorriso e abraçá-la forte na cintura para que aquele abraço durasse um pouco mais..

Quando Rin se deu conta do que estava fazendo, soltou-se dele mas ele ainda a mantinha ligada a ele, pela cintura. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, os olhos dele encaravam serenos os seus.. serenos e com carinho..

Rin sentiu-se atraída para mais perto dele, um turbilhão de emoções formou-se dentro dela, estava gostando cada vez mais dele, e sentia que estava sendo correspondida..

Recuou. Ficou envergonhada diante tudo aquilo, tinham muitas grã-finas comprando vestidos e olhando torto para ela, o vendedor olhava sorrindo, meio que incentivando aquele beijo, que não aconteceu.

Sesshoumaru não mudou sua expressão, apenas deu um leve riso num sorriso de lado. Entendia a timidez dela. Não a forçaria num momento em que ela não estava à vontade.

-"Rin.. quero que esteja pronta as 20:00 h hoje. Pegarei você para irmos jantar, vou te apresentar à minha mãe.. meu irmão você já conhece.. ela vai gostar de você." Disse para ela, caminhando de braços dados com ela.

-"Mas Sesshoumaru.. eu não sei me portar em um jantar fino eu acho.. não saberei o que falar para ela!" respondeu um tanto quanto envergonhada por ser tão humilde, e ele tão rico. Mas ele não era um rico arrogante.. ele era simples..

-"Não se preocupe Rin. O mais importante eu já te ensinei, que é dançar." Disse novamente olhando para a garota ao seu lado, levemente vermelha.

-"Certo.. eu posso tentar!" respondeu mais animada. Achou estranho que Sesshoumaru quisesse apresentá-la para a sua mãe, não eram namorados e nem noivos.. mas bem que estavam se gostando, será que ele queria algo sério ao querer a aprovação da família? _"AHHH meu deus! Que perfeito!" _pensou com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, e ele notou. Já imaginava o que seria.

Permitiu-se abraçar o braço dele. Andavam agora com ela agarrada a seu braço, parecendo uma garota apaixonada. Ele gostou daquilo.. desde seus 16 anos não tinha um relacionamento de verdade com uma menina especial.. Sim, Rin era especial. Era perfeita..

-"Sesshoumaru, para onde estamos indo?" perguntou curiosa ao ver que não conhecia aquele caminho do navio.

-"A nenhum lugar especial.. só conversar. Pensando melhor.. vamos ao bar que tem perto da piscina? Lá é um bom lugar para uma boa conversa." Propôs a ela, sorrindo levemente.

-"Você é quem sabe!" respondeu alegre.

E rumaram para o tal bar.

-"Ai Sango-chan.. Rin-chan está cada vez mais apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru! E eu, tenho que admitir, o Inu Yasha é muito lindo! Quem me dera ele fosse um pouco menos bobo e percebesse que eu estou gostando dele.. hoje vou dançar com ele, acha uma má idéia?" perguntou deitada na cama e olhando para cima.

-"Ah Kagome-chan, não acho que seja uma má idéia. Acho até que ele vai se tocar!" respondeu dando uma breve risada enquanto penteava os cabelos, e passava a maquiagem de sempre. Só mudava em ocasiões especiais..

-"Sango-chan.. tenho notado que você andou se arrumando mais.. está querendo a atenção de Houshi-sama não é?" Kagome perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-"Não diga besteiras Kagome-chan! Aquele pervertido.. não merece alguém como eu!" respondeu brava mas corada. Queria sim que Miroku a notasse, mas que também notasse só nela. E parasse com aquelas abusadas passadas de mão..

-"Sei.." respondeu uma não convencida Kagome.

-"Kagome-chan, como iremos à festa hoje à noite? Não sei se trouxe meus vestidos.." perguntou Sango um pouco receosa a Kagome, que sorrindo lhe respondeu:

-"Não se preocupe Sango-chan, eu sabia que você esqueceria.. trouxe-os na minha mala para você, junto com os meus. Como poderia esquecer Sango-chan? Estamos de mudança!" riu da memória péssima da amiga, que ficou com uma gota pendendo ao lado da cabeça.

-"Rin, o que gosta de beber?" perguntou Sesshoumaru, todo cavalheiro recebendo o cardápio do garçom.

-"Bem.. já sabe que não estou acostumada com bebidas alcólicas. Escolha você mesmo por mim então." Disse sorrindo levemente.

-"Hai.. então para beber, Vodka com gelo e limão, por favor. Nada para comer por enquanto." Pediu educadamente ao garçom. Este, fez uma expressão confusa e desconfiada, ao anotar um pedido de vodka àquela hora do dia.

-"Vodka? Você é maluco? Ainda é de tarde!" falou num tom mais alto e divertido, a moça sentada à sua frente, dando risada da cara dele.

-"Qual é o problema Rin..? Não gosta de vodka?" perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada diante da reação dela.

-"Gosto, mas não muito de dia. É muito forte." Respondeu a pergunta dele, se preparando para mais um assunto na conversa.

-"Minha amiga Kagome está gostando de seu irmão.. mas parece que por mais que ela demonstre isso para ele, ele não percebe! Não poderia dar um toque nele? Eles ficam tão bonitinhos juntos!" sorriu pensando nessa possibilidade.

-"Inu Yasha é um baka.. só tem olhos para a ex namorada dele. Ela o trocou por outro, mas ele nunca a esqueceu. Aliás, Kagome é muito parecida com ela. Mas é mais bonita. E parece ser uma pessoa bem melhor também." Respondeu para sua companhia, a melhor que ele poderia ter.

-"Ah.. que triste.. Kagome-chan é tão animada! Ela planeja dançar com ele hoje, para anima-lo. Acho que vai dar certo, afinal, os opostos se atraem.." disse olhando para as mãos em cima da mesa. Completamente distraída.

-"Realmente, os opostos se atraem.." disse olhando para ela, que ao ouvir, corou ao retribuir ao olhar dele.

-"Sabia que você é linda Rin?" perguntou olhando serenamente para ela e sorrindo levemente, como se a olhasse com carinho.

-"Ahn.. do que você me chamou..? respondeu à pergunta dele, com outra pergunta, dessa vez muito vermelha e receosa.

-"De linda. Não havia dito ainda que você é linda?" perguntou querendo ver a reação dela novamente.

-"Já.. mas não pensei que estivesse falando sério.." respondeu cruzando as mãos no colo em sinal de nervosismo e timidez.

-"Este Sesshoumaru nunca mente e sempre tem razão. Se eu disse que você é linda, é por que você É linda.

Rin apenas corou mais ainda diante da afirmação dele. E sem perceber, Sesshoumaru sorriu olhando-a apaixonado.

A vodka chegou, eles continuaram conversando, e ambos, cada vez mais apaixonados um pelo outro..

-"Uaaauuu! Está linda Kagome-chan! Rin e Sango não puderam conter a surpresa ao vê-la tão sensual naquele vestido vermelho, brilhante, com rendas, e um super decote.

-"Aiii, acham mesmo? É o vestido mais bonito que eu tenho.. mamãe trouxe para mim uma vez que viajou para a Espanha. Será que Inu Yasha vai gostar?" perguntou aflita para as duas meninas à sua frente, que riram da pergunta dela.

-"Claro que vai Kagome-chan! Está linda! Linda demais!" respondeu Sango à amiga, que deu gritinhos de alegria. Rin apenas observou feliz a amiga sorridente, depois do que conversara com Sesshoumaru, ficaria mais fácil ajudar Kagome a conquistar Inu Yasha.

-"Agora é a minha vez de ficar bonita.." disse toda metida, uma Sango rebolando até o banheiro.

Quando saiu, a mesma reação antes nela e Rin, se repetia agora.

Sango usava um vestido preto, adequado à época, exceto por um detalhe, muito ousado.

-"Sango-chan.. que lindo o caimento desse vestido em você.." disse Rin maravilhada com o efeito da fenda do vestido, na coxa direita de Sango.

-"Houshi-sama não vai se controlar hoje..!" brincou Kagome, dando uma risada um pouco exagerada.

-"É para ele passar vontade mesmo. Para saber o que ele está perdendo, sendo um depravado sem noção das conseqüências!" respondeu confiante.

Ficaram as três conversando sobre as reações de seus respectivos pares quando as vissem lindas daquele jeito. Mas Rin ainda não estava pronta, tinha que colocar o vestido, se maquiar e arrumar o cabelo. Estava completamente normal ainda.

Quando Rin contou que iria num jantar com Sesshoumaru para conhecer a mãe dele, as amigas já imaginavam o motivo. Mas preferiram não contar para Rin, ela gostaria muito mais se fosse surpresa.

Terminaram de arrumar Rin, e também de se arrumarem. Estavam todas, as três, lindas, cada uma ao seu estilo.

Kagome e Sango sabiam que Rin jantaria às 20:00 h, mas elas haviam combinado apenas as 22:00 h de se encontrarem com Inu Yasha e Miroku. Kagome sabia que Inu Yasha jantaria com a família e depois daria uma escapada para a festança da 3ª classe.

Escutaram alguém bater levemente na porta. Com certeza seria Sesshoumaru, pontual como sempre.

-"Boa sorte Rin-chan. Que dê tudo certo!" disse Sango antes de abrir a porta, enquando Kagome dizia praticamente a mesma coisa, deixando Rin confusa. Quando ia perguntar o que elas queriam dizer com aquilo, Sesshoumaru já a olhava com aquela expressão novamente. De surpresa, emoção, carinho, paixão, todos os sentimentos bons juntos num só sorriso sincero e lindo dele..

-"Está linda Rin.." disse olhando orgulhoso para ela e esticou o braço para ela.

Rin apenas agradeceu o comentário dele, enlaçou seu braço no dele e saíram em direção ao salão de festas da 1ª classe. Despediu-se das amigas e partiu.

Quando já estavam longe, Kagome perguntou para Sango:

-"Sango-chan.. até as 22:00 h tem muito tempo ainda.. vamos dar uma volta até o tempo passar? Depois iremos direto ao salão.. dá tempo de ensaiarmos um pouco ainda!"

-"Boa idéia Kagome-chan.. estou com dificuldade num certo passo mesmo. Faz muito tempo que fizemos flamenco não é?" perguntou rindo para a outra.

-"É.. mas não estamos enferrujadas. Aposto que ganharemos o concurso. Já pensou? Ficaremos famosas, pelo menos aqui no navio!" respondeu uma muito animada e sonhadora Kagome.

E foram passear pelo navio então, se distraindo vendo as pessoas jantando, assistindo aos músicos alegrando o ambiente externo do navio, as crianças correndo e brincando felizes..

Sesshoumaru guiou Rin até uma mesa com muitas mulheres ricas e com Inu Yasha sentado com cara de emburrado do lado de uma delas, que o mostrava orgulhosamente para as outras.

-"Sesshoumaru.. não estou entendendo.. o que o Inu Yasha faz aqui?" perguntou confusa em não conhecer aquelas mulheres.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu travesso e dirigiu-se à mulher ao lado de Inu Yasha.

-"Mãe, essa é a Rin." disse sorrindo para ela, que corou de surpresa e timidez ao estar entre pessoas tão finas.

-"E Rin, essa é a minha mãe." Disse desta vez olhando para a mãe, que olhava feliz para Rin.

-"Então ela é a causa dos seus sumiços!" disse levantando-se e indo cumprimentá-la.

-"Boa noite senhora.." disse timidamente para a mulher mais velha à sua frente, fazendo uma breve reverência.

-"Não disse que meu filho tinha bom gosto?" disse rindo e olhando para as amigas, o que fez Rin sorrir ainda mais tímida.

-"Venha sentar-se conosco menina.." convidou-a puxando gentilmente a sua mão.

Conversaram, comeram, sempre com Izayoi e as amigas falando sobre coisas fúteis, como vestidos caros, peles e jóias preciosas. Às vezes conversavam sobre coisas mais interessantes como livros, etc. Mas Rin não se importou, gostou de conhecer a mãe de Sesshoumaru. Achou até estranho que ele fizesse questão de apresenta-la para a mãe.. o que será que ele estava pensando?

Chegando perto das 22:00 h, Inu Yasha disse baixinho para os dois:

-"Ei, vai ter um concurso de dança no salão de festas da 3ª classe, eu combinei com Kagome de irmos para lá, vocês não querem ir também? Com certeza vai estar muito mais divertido do que essa conversa de madame.

-"Está ótimo Inu Yasha, estava querendo mais agitação mesmo. Rin comentou que as duas iriam dançar flamenco, aprecio essa dança. Vamos Rin?"

Perguntou convidativo para ela, que sem pensar duas vezes aceitou. E saíram discretamente para que a mãe não desse um escândalo e se dirigiram para a festança que os esperava.

Sango e Kagome já estavam lá, Sango já estava com o seu par, Miroku, enquanto Kagome esperava um pouco impaciente pelo seu par, Inu Yasha.

Rin atraiu muitos olhares quando entrou, principalmente dos homens. As mulheres somente comentavam a linda roupa dela, mas os homens olhavam maravilhados. Ela estava definitivamente linda mesmo.

-"Bakas.." Sesshoumaru resmungou baixo, os olhos levemente estreitados pelo ciúmes.

-"Por que bakas Sesshoumaru?" Rin perguntou ingenuamente a ele.

-"Nada." Respondeu olhando ameaçadoramente para os admiradores dela, e passou o braço pela cintura dela. Estremeceu um pouco ao sentir estar mais perto dele.. achou que deveria fazer o mesmo, e também passou o braço pela cintura dele. Quem os visse, acharia novamente que eram namorados.

-"Inu Yasha, ainda se lembra de como se posicionar nos passos mais difíceis?" Kagome perguntou a ele nervosa, sem dizer-lhe ao menos 'boa noite'.

Inu Yasha mal ouviu a pergunta dela, estava deslumbrado pela beleza sensual dela naquela noite. O vestido só acentuava o corpo perfeito.

Kagome sentiu-se poderosa. Teve a reação que ela queria e esperava dele.

-"Inu Yasha.. se lembra ou não?" perguntou chegando mais perto, como que provocando-o silenciosamente.

-"L-Lembro sim Kagome.. não se preocupe." Saiu do transe quando ouviu um tapa e viu o rosto do amigo vermelho. Não se preocupou, e todo o salão também não, já haviam se acostumado com o houshi atrevido.

-"Houshi hentai.." Sango resmungava ainda brava para ele, com pouca paciência.

-"Ah mas Sangozinha.. não resisti.. você está irresistível nesse vestido.. só acentua mais ainda suas lindas pernas e seu quadril.."

Outro tapa foi ouvido. Sango gostara de saber que ele a achava bonita, mas não era por isso que perderia o respeito por si mesma.

-"Baka.."

Rin riu da situação, e Sesshoumaru também. Há tempos não se divertia tanto com coisas tão simples da vida. Estava notando que havia arranjado bons amigos.. e tudo por causa de Rin.

Olhou para ela e a viu conversando com Kagome, quando ela olhou para ele para perguntar algo e assustou-se quando viu que ele estava olhando tão serenamente para ela. Depois sorriu.

-"Sesshoumaru, não quer participar do concurso comigo? Apenas pela diversão!" perguntou sorrindo esperançosa para ele.

-"Não sei dançar esse tipo de música Rin." Respondeu sério para ela.

-"Por isso mesmo eu disse que era só pela diversão. Não precisamos dançar, vamos só.. mexer o corpo, dançar livremente. Não era você mesmo que estava querendo um agito?" perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-"Ai.. o que você pede que eu não faço.." respondeu fazendo uma cara exagerada de apaixonado, para provocar risos em Kagome e Sango. Mas havia uma verdade naquela expressão. Preferiu deixar a dúvida no ar..

-"Arigatou!" ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sesshoumaru, pegando-o de surpresa.

Apenas Sango e Kagome notaram a expressão levemente abobalhada e surpresa que surgiu no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Trocaram olhares maliciosos já sabendo como a história daqueles dois ia continuar. Sorriam felizes quando ouviram o 'locutor' dizer que era hora dos casais se posicionarem para começar o concurso.

Rin e Sesshoumaru não estavam lá para ganhar, ela somente por diversão, e ele somente por vontade dela. Não resistia aos sorrisos delicados de Rin.

O sinal foi dado, e os casais começaram a dançar. Kagome e Sango eram as melhores dançarinas até o momento, estavam com roupas lindas e movimentos profissionais.. afinal valeu mesmo a pena aquelas aulas de dança.

O tempo foi passando, e o locutor disse que os juízes já haviam decidido quem era o vencedor, mas que havia tido um empate.

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam esperançosas de que uma delas fosse uma das vencedoras, e quando ouviram o nome das duplas não sabiam o que fazer diante de tanta alegria. Inu Yasha abraçou Kagome sem pensar, e ela estremeceu ao toque dele.. agradeceu-o por ter aceitado ser a dupla dela, e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ele sorriu com o gesto e retribuiu na mesma moeda. Kagome corou, mas Inu Yasha nem imaginava o por quê.

Assim como Inu Yasha, Miroku também abraçou Sango para parabenizá-la pelo bom trabalho, ela, feliz, retribuiu ao abraço. Mas por pouco tempo.

-"HENTAI!" gritou alto e estapeou o lindo rosto de Houshi.

-"Itai!" ai Sangozinha.. só fui cumprimentá-la pelo excelente trabalho..

-"Isso não é desculpa.. seu idiota.." resmungou irritada para ele.

-"Ai.. de novo não.." Sesshoumaru disse com expressão de dor e levando a mão à cabeça.

-"O que foi Sess?" Rin olhou para ele preocupada, e se assustou com a expressão que ele tinha no rosto.

-"Estou tendo.. um daqueles ataques de enxaqueca de novo.." respondeu de olhos forçosamente fechados.

-"Vamos lá pra fora Sess, talvez tomar um pouco de ar melhore.." disse abraçando-o e levando-o para fora.

-"Aonde vão Rin?" Kagome perguntou quando a viu se afastando da festa.

-"Vamos tomar ar, o Sesshoumaru não está passando bem."

-"Ahn.. tudo bem então. Melhoras pra você Sesshoumaru!" Kagome deu um tapinha no ombro dele, que agradeceu assentindo com a cabeça.

-"Sess, sente-se aqui, eu vou ficar do seu lad" parou de falar quando o viu gemer de dor, parecia que estava doendo muito mesmo. Sem pensar, puxou-o para seu colo, acariciando o cabelo dele numa tentativa de amenizar a dor.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o coração acelerar e aquecer o seu corpo, com aquela demonstração de preocupação e carinho dela. Com o cafuné que ela fazia, e com as palavras de afeto que ela proferia, ele abriu novamente os olhos, já com uma expressão calma, de alívio.

Rin sorriu quando viu que ele havia melhorado, perguntou se estava mesmo tudo bem, quando reparou no brilho dos olhos dele, estavam diferentes..

-"Você é tão linda que dói Rin.." disse com expressão e olhos serenos.

-"Não Sess, é sua cabeça que dói.. seu bobo.." Rin respondeu achando que era mais uma brincadeira do que um elogio.

Sesshoumaru pegou a mão dela e colocou em seu peito, segurando-a junto.

-"Não.. acho que é o meu coração.." disse novamente mas dessa vez com olhar profundo, de amor, de paixão por ela.. ¹

Rin corou diante do que ele falou, e permaneceu olhando-o nos olhos. Um impulso sem pensar fez com que Rin aproximasse o rosto dela do dele, lentamente, num beijo suave e apaixonado.. o primeiro beijo de Rin. E com ele, o homem mais carinhoso e perfeito.. eram os pensamentos dela.. durante aquele beijo aveludado, em que ambos se envolviam cada vez mais.. até que se separaram.

Rin continuou com a cabeça abaixada olhando muito corada para ele, não conseguia nem encará-lo nos olhos. Até que ele deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dela novamente, bastou para que ela perdesse um pouco a vergonha e olhasse para ele.

Rin relaxou diante daquele olhar tão calmo, que demonstrava tanta felicidade e tanto carinho ao olhar para ela. Estremeceu quando sentiu uma das mãos dele levantar-se para fazer carinho no seu cabelo.. o toque dele era tão bom..

-"Rin.. eu amo você.." disse finalmente, certo de que ela também o amava.

-"Eu.. eu também amo você Sesshoumaru.." respondeu com os olhos levemente molhados e a face aquecida. Beijou levemente nos lábios, e ele sorriu um sorriso lindo. Rin nunca tinha visto Sesshoumaru sorrindo daquele jeito..

-"Continue, estava gostoso." Falou fechando os olhos e se acomodando no colo dela, um tanto quanto folgado, com um sorriso maroto no rosto agora divertido.

Rin riu da atitude dele, e continuou o carinho que fazia no cabelo dele antes de se beijarem.

**Minna-san..**

**Foi mal no primeiro post.. meu namorado que postou, e eu esqueci o disclaimer e a minha apresentação no fim do primeiro capitulo xD**

**Soh tem 2 reviews, acho ki não gostaram.. mas espero que gostem desse cap agora..**

**Agora q eu comecei vou continuar neh xD**

**E não, o Sesshy não vai morrer.. mas.. tudo pode acontecer ainda o.O**

**Por favor mandem reviews.. msm ki sejam criticas.. preciso saber oq estah tão ruim !**

**Tah bem compridinho esse cap mas eu gosto de historias compridas xD nunca quero ki um livro bom acabe.. sei lah xD deu 15 paginas esse cap oo xD**

**Bom.. eh soh isso creio **

**Eu espero q gostem.. to afim de começah uma outra fic.. mas num to certa si vão gostah do tema :P**

**Eu axo ki não**

**Ntaum nem vo começah TT**

**Küsses! **

;s

By le


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence.

Chapter 3

Rin já estava completamente à vontade com ele, aquela atitude de garoto bobo dele deixou-a tranqüila com o que tinha acontecido, adorava estar fazendo cafuné nele, enquanto o via descansando de olhos fechados e um leve sorriso nos lábios, parecia estar dormindo. Preferiu não comentar nada, parecia até hipnotizada com aquele beijo, com o rosto lindo e sereno dormindo em seu colo, aquela tranqüilidade no rosto dele, e achou liiindo o jeito como ele se transformara de homem maduro e sério, para um garoto apaixonado, sem perceber. Sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha sofrido muito com o seu último relacionamento, e ficou feliz por ele ter se recuperado, e principalmente por estar feliz por estar com ela.. sentiu-se especial, e não mais sozinha como se sentia antes. Todo o afeto que não teve na sua dura vida, estava tendo em dobro, triplo, quádruplo com ele.. sentia que ficariam juntos..

Pensou tanto nessas coisas boas que nem percebeu o tempo passar.

-"Estou tão feliz Sess.. tão feliz.." disse olhando para o céu.

Percebeu que a resposta demorava a vir, e voltou a olhar para ele.

-"Sess? Sesshoumaru?" mas ele não se mexia, e o corpo também parecia mais relaxado.

-"Não acredito.. que você dormiu." Resmungou meio sorrindo meio zangada, pois queria continuar conversando, mas ao ver a carinha de anjo que ele ficava quando dormia.. não quis mais saber de conversa, de beijo, só queria continuar a olhar o rapaz adormecido em seu colo, continuar a fazer carinho no cabelo dele..

-"Ai Kami viu.." disse sorrindo achando engraçado o fato dele ter dormido, devia estar cansado..

-"Só você mesmo viu Sesshy.. durma bem.." disse baixinho e num lento movimento, beijou levemente a testa dele.

Nem se preocupou com o que Kagome e Sango achariam da demora dela. Não sabia que horas eram, não sabia se as duas ainda estavam na festa comemorando sua vitória, ou se já estavam dormindo, mas resolveu ficar por lá. Por sorte não estava frio e nem vento naquela noite, senão ficaria resfriada de novo.

Não pensou em mais nada além de estar ali com ele. Olhou para o céu e admirou as estrelas.. o mar.. era tudo tão lindo.. tudo ficou tão lindo depois que o conheceu.. tudo era importante, tudo tinha algum significado.

"_Como amar e ser amada é bom.."_ e foi pensando nisso que adormeceu..

Sango e Kagome ainda estavam no salão, e comentavam a demora de Rin. Mas também nem se preocuparam muito, Sesshoumaru estava com dor de cabeça mesmo.. e ninguém melhor do que Rin para curar isso, já que ele estava apaixonado por ela.

-"Hey Inu Yasha.. você é um baka mesmo.." Miroku disse ao amigo, enquanto bebia uma bebida alcólica. Estavam os dois sentados no balcão, para decepção das duas amigas, com a falta de sensibilidade e companheirismo que eles estavam demonstrando ao deixarem-nas sozinhas naquele momento de tanta alegria. Muito chato mesmo.

-"Ora, por quê isso agora!" perguntou irritado e tomando mais um gole da bebida.

-"Não percebeu que a Kagome está gostando de você? E gostando muito?" respondeu fazendo cara de quem era muito inteligente, e Inu Yasha muito burro.

-"Nossa.. acha mesmo? Pra mim parece normal.. ela é bonita." Respondeu ainda um pouco espantado.

-"Ela é LINDA seu baka. Se fosse comigo, eu já tinha.." parou de falar quando viu Inu Yasha olha-lo com uma expressão nada amigável. Estaria com ciúmes?

-"É.. mas NÃO é com você! E ela é minha amiga, mais respeito." Disse dando um leve soco (?) na cabeça de Miroku, fazendo-o engasgar com a bebida.

-"Pensando bem.. não é má idéia.. mas eu ainda gosto da minha ex.. aliás elas são tão parecidas. Fisicamente é claro, pois duvido que Kagome conseguiria ser tão cruel." Disse quase que pensando em voz alta.

-"É.. nunca sabemos o que esperar das mulheres.. Mas dê uma chance a ela Inu Yasha, aí fica mais fácil de eu conseguir a confiança da Sango.." disse ao amigo, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-"Você não presta mesmo Houshi-sama.. acha mesmo que tem chance com a Sango? Ela é tão correta.. e você é tão.. tão hentai." Disse rindo e pedindo mais uma dose da bebida para o barman.

gota na cabeça do Miroku.

-"Ah, primeiro você tem que ficar com a Kagome, depois vocês me ajudam com a Sango."

-"Ei, acha que a Kagome é só uma peça num jogo do seu interesse seu baka?" um muito bravo e irritado Inu Yasha se manifestou.

-"Claro que não.. mas vai ser bom pra mim também essa união. Sei que você está meio balançado por ela depois que eu falei tudo aquilo.

-"Feh!"

-"Pode falar o que quiser Inu Yasha.. eu só te dei uma forcinha pra você decifrar o que estava sentindo pela Kagome."

-"Está bem.. quem sabe ela faz com que eu me sinta bem de novo não é.."

-"É!" Miroku ficou feliz com aquilo que ouviu.

-"Certo.. tomara que dê certo."

-"Vai dar meu amigo. Vai dar." Piscou um olho para Inu Yasha, que riu disso.

-"Mais uma dose!" pediram juntos e muito alegrinhos já.

oOo

Sesshoumaru acordou com um dos gemidos do navio. Talvez um ronco, uma parada durante a noite. Não tinha percebido que havia dormido, só quando viu o relógio que apontava para 3:40 h da madrugada, amaldiçoando-se internamente por ter deixado Rin falando sozinha.

Levantou cuidadosamente do colo dela, para que ela não acordasse. Parecia dormir tão tranquilamente..

Quando conseguiu sentar-se no banco, puxou o corpo adormecido do seu lado, e aconchegou-a em seu corpo. Colocou a cabeça dela em seu peito, inclinou-se um pouco para trás para que ela ficasse mais confortável. Enquanto ela estava deitada sobre o peito dele, as costas ficavam nuas pelo vestido. Sesshoumaru lembrou-se de quando deixou-a com frio, na primeira noite que jantaram juntos. Tirou a parte de cima de sua roupa, e colocou sobre ela, prensando-a num abraço. Mais confortável, impossível. E agora era a vez dela receber um gostoso carinho no cabelo. Olhou com carinho para a garota adormecida em seu peito, dando um leve beijo na cabeça dela. E olhando para ela, não resistiu aos sonhos e adormeceu novamente..

oOo

Sesshoumaru acordou de novo. Viu que Rin ainda dormia em seus braços, frágil e delicada.

"_Perfeita.." _pensou. Lembrou-se do desenho que pediu a ela. Será que ela já tinha feito? Queria ver se lembrava de como se desenhava também.. tinha muita habilidade com as mãos.

Estava se sentindo um garoto de 16 anos. E sentindo-se assim, pensou em uma idéia divertida que Rin iria gostar. Combinava com ela. Era só juntar com uma caixa de chocolates, que sabia que ela iria amar com certeza. As flores seriam para uma outra ocasião..

Lembrou-se também que a mãe o queria na hora do jantar para contarem a Inu Yasha que aquela viagem não teria volta. Seria difícil dizer isso a ele, e por um instante, sentiu pena do irmão. Sabia como ele gostava da vida que tinha antes.. mas ele teria que se acostumar. E dar uma chance à Kagome, que ninguém mais tinha dúvidas de que essa, estava amando Inu Yasha. Não sabia como ela conseguia gostar dele, um menino infantil, mal-humorado e teimoso. Mas também não sabia o que viu em Rin, alias, não sabia no começo, agora ele sabia sim. Quando se deu conta de que estava gostando dela, sentiu uma necessidade muito grande de protegê-la, de cuidar dela, de tê-la somente para si. Fazê-la sentir-se bem na companhia dele, pelo que sabia, ela nunca tivera ninguém. Nenhum namorado, nenhum amigo verdadeiro. Somente o bichinho de pelúcia dela, presente dos pais. Ela dizia que era amigo pois era o único que não a cobrava nada, e estava lá para ela em todos os momentos. Ele não reclamaria, xingaria, ou brigaria com ela. Apenas retribuía o abraço dela, enquanto ela sonhava com o seu príncipe. Príncipe que agora ela tinha, para abraçá-la, beijá-la e todos os mimos que sempre sonhou.

Rin era tão linda.. lamentou não tê-la conhecido antes. Teria feito a vida dela mais feliz. Se não, chegaria o mais próximo disso possível.

-"Ah Rin.. você me fez amar de novo.. mesmo depois do tanto que sofri.. não sabe como sou grato a você por estar vivendo novamente.." disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Olhou no relógio, e viu que logo o sol nasceria. Seria bom que ela acordasse antes disso, ainda estava com aquele vestido de noite, precisaria se trocar pois a manhã parecia que seria fria. Ou apenas com muito vento..

Abraçou-a mais forte. Queria senti-la, não acreditava em como estava tão feliz, só por tê-la em seus braços. Tinha certeza que ela aceitaria o primeiro pedido. E isso o deixava mais radiante ainda. Mais bobo e apaixonado por ela.

Pensando nisso, sorriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, deixando escapar toda a sua felicidade por ele.

Estava ansioso para que ela acordasse, para fazer a surpresa, para dizer a ela o quanto ela é linda, especial, amada por ele.

Olhou para o céu tentando amenizar a ansiedade. A lua estava linda.. e como estavam em alto mar, havia muitas estrelas, num céu muito limpo e negro. Uma vista linda.

Ficou pensando em que sabor de bombons ela gostava.. decidiu que veria depois. Pelo que ela já dissera, gostava de qualquer tipo de chocolate, bombom, doce, etc.

Resolveu esperá-la acordar. E passou o restante da noite no que faria quando chegassem ao Novo Mundo. Queria continuar com Rin.. achou rapidamente a solução. Sabia que ela aceitaria..

Sem perceber, o Sol foi surgindo no horizonte, aquecendo o seu corpo, e o de Rin. Quando ela sentiu o calor do astro em seu rosto, fez uma careta tentando não acordar. Mas já era tarde e estava tentando se espreguiçar, mas viu que estava sendo abraçada por alguma coisa. Olhou para cima e viu Sesshoumaru olhar divertido para ela. Quase dando uma risada.

-"Oro..?" perguntou sonolenta.

-"Você estava dormindo sentada quando acordei. Então.. resolvi deixá-la dormir mais confortavelmente." Disse explicando o por quê dela estar no colo dele.

-"Ahn.." respondeu ainda sonolenta.

-"Você é linda. Sabia?" Sesshoumaru perguntou para ver se ela estava já estava completamente acordada.

-"Nani?" perguntou bocejando.

-"Eu disse que você é linda." Disse dessa vez arqueando o corpo para frente para falar ao ouvido dela.

Recebeu como resposta um sorriso que só ela sabia dar. Sentiu o peito queimar por dentro. Inconscientemente, sorriu junto.

-"Hã.. que horas são?" ela perguntou dando mais um bocejo e olhando interrogativa para ele.

-"São.. 6:05 h. O Sol acabou de nascer.." respondeu olhando para o relógio e depois para ela.

-"Nossa.. preciso ir tomar banho, trocar de roupa.. e.. dizer para K-chan e Sango-chan porquê passei a noite fora.." disse contando nos dedos as coisas que ia fazer.

-"E experimentar um maiô. Vamos nadar hoje." Disse olhando para o Sol.

-"Er.. nunca coloquei um traje de banho.. não vai ficar bom." Respondeu tímida e corada.

-"Olha.. eu acho que vai sim." Olhou para ela com uma certa malícia no olhar, deixando-a com mais vergonha ainda.

-"Olha o respeito comigo.." disse num tom divertido e bravo ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que ele não era do tipo 'Miroku'.

-"Só estou dizendo a verdade. Você é linda mesmo.." não se cansava de dizer que ela era linda. Era verdade mesmo.

-"Você que é.." disse sem olhar para ele, tomada pela vergonha ao dizer aquilo.

Sesshoumaru riu da timidez dela e sentiu-se orgulhoso, afinal, sabia que era verdade.. era um tanto quanto convencido, mas modesto.

-"Eu sei.." respondeu num tom metido, de propósito.

-"Convencido. Não te elogio mais também." Respondeu num tom irritado, mas de brincadeira.

-"Não precisa, eu sei que você me acha lindo. Todas acham." Disse aquilo sabendo no que ia dar. Mas era só uma brincadeira..

Uma expressão muito brava assumiu o rosto de Rin. Aquilo tinha nome: ciúmes.

Levantou-se e saiu andando de volta ao seu quarto, a passos pesados. Sesshoumaru conseguiu o que queria.

Levantou-se também e correu atrás dela. Puxou-a pelo braço para um beijo muuuito molhado para depois dizer:

-"Você é única para mim Rin. Eu amo você.. e você sabe disso." Disse ainda com ela em seus braços, já 'amansada' e olhando-o boba.

-"Eu também te amo Sesshy.." respondeu apaixonada.

-"Sesshy..?" perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma gota pendendo ao lado da cabeça.

-"É.. te chamei assim enquanto dormia. Não gosta?" perguntou fazendo beicinho.

-"Vindo de você, pode me chamar do que quiser.. mas não na frente de outras pessoas." Respondeu como se estivesse falando com uma criança que precisava ter noção do que fazer e do que não fazer em público. E certamente, Rin esqueceria disso e o chamaria de Sesshy na frente de qualquer um. Se Inu Yasha e Miroku ouvissem, iriam tirar muito sarro de sua cara.. e era isso que ele temia. O todo sério Sesshoumaru, com apelido de adolescente. Na verdade ele nem era mais tão sério, só quando precisava ser. Rin fez com que ele voltasse à sua adolescência.. a sua adolescência perdida.

-"Hai.. vou me aprontar agora. Te espero pro café-da-manhã?" perguntou a ele.

-"Hai.. daqui uma hora e meia." Respondeu olhando novamente no relógio.

-"Hai. Ja ne!" disse pronta para se virar, mas Sesshoumaru ainda a abraçava.

Deu um rápido beijo na boca dela antes de deixá-la ir. Rin sorriu como sempre fazia, e ele se derreteu por dentro como sempre se derretia.

-"Ja ne Rin.." disse vendo-a se afastar.

oOo

Rin entrou no quarto e viu uma Kagome muito esparramada na cama, e uma Sango quase acordando com o mínimo de barulho que fez para entrar no quarto.

Trancou-se no banheiro para tomar banho. Abriu a torneira de água aquecida para tomar um banho. Despiu-se, colocou o vestido, as jóias e as sandálias em uma cadeira que havia perto. Entrou na água morna relaxando cada centímetro do corpo. Despejou um pouco do seu óleo com extrato de rosas para que a água ficasse perfumada. Começou uma retrospectiva de como sua vida havia mudando da noite para o dia, literalmente.

Estava se sentindo tão bem.. tão feliz.. finalmente sentia que era essencial para alguém. Sabia que Sango e Kagome gostavam muito dela, mas era um sentimento muito diferente do sentimento de Sesshoumaru por ela.

Estava se sentindo até mais amadurecida.. mais mulher.. resolveu que quando saísse do banho, se arrumaria mais do que o normal. Agora sentia necessidade de estar mais bonita para ele..

Fechou os olhos pensando no beijo. Sem perceber levou a mão até os lábios. Queria provar daquele beijo de novo..

oOo

Sesshoumaru entrou silenciosamente no quarto. Viu que a mãe e o irmão ainda dormiam, e aproveitou para tomar um banho relaxante também. Tomou um banho rápido, e foi se trocar.

Escolheu uma uma calça bege claro, com camisa branca, e o colete que fazia par com a calça. O básico do básico. Estava um dia quente, não tinha necessidade de elegâncias que só esquentavam o corpo.

Saiu. Logo estaria na hora do combinado com Rin. Queria tomar o desjejum com ela, para irem comprar as roupas de banho. Precisaria de uma também.

Ficou esperando perto do restaurante, na borda do navio.

oOo

-"Ai.. que roupa eu ponho?" disse sem querer e acabou acordando Sango, que tinha um ouvido muito sensível.

-"Rin-chan.. onde esteve a noite toda?" perguntou sonolenta e preocupada para ela.

-"Estava com o Sesshoumaru.. ele acabou dormindo no meu colo depois de.." parou de falar ao ver que a amiga estava curiosa.

-"Depois de..?" Sango perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-"Depois de nos beijarmos.." respondeu tímida e escondendo as bochechas nas mãos como uma adolescente apaixonada. Exatamente como estava se sentindo.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Acorda Kagomeee-chan!" Sango gritou tão alto que seria possível alguns vizinhos ouvirem-na.

-"Ai.. o que foi Sango-chan? Eu estava sonhando.." Kagome perguntou mal-humorada.

-"Rin beijou Sesshoumaru." Disse calma, sabendo que a amiga pularia da cama.

-"Nani?" perguntou com os olhos brilhando para Rin.

Rin repetiu toda a historia, dessa vez com detalhes, enquanto as duas as vezes a interrompiam para dizer 'ai que lindo!', 'que fofo!', 'que romântico!'

Depois de contar tudo para as amigas, pediu ajuda a elas sobre o que vestir.

-"Hum.. tenho um vestido que vai ficar bonito em você. Quer se arrumar para Sesshoumaru né.. hehehe" disse Kagome rindo da face agora avermelhada da amiga.

Kagome revirou suas coisas no armário simples do aposento, e encontrou o que queria.

-"Tome. Experimente, veja se gosta.." disse estendendo o vestido para Rin. É para ser usado em dias como hoje, quentes. Tem um decote bem charmoso, vai ficar bonito em você."

-"É lindo Kagome-chan.. gostei da cor." Disse rumando ao banheiro para se trocar.

Trocou-se e voltou dando uma voltinha para as amigas virem.

-"Eu gostei. Tenho certeza que ele também vai gostar!" disse Sango olhando como a amiga tinha ficado bonita no vestido branco, acinturado e com uns bordados de flores em vermelho. Pequenas flores. Muito delicado.

-"É.. vai mesmo." Kagome disse, se mostrando satisfeita.

-"Arigatou K-chan!" Rin disse feliz e indo abraçar a amiga.

-"De nada Rin-chan!" respondeu sorrindo e retribuindo o abraço.

-"Bom.. vou indo então. Ja ne!" disse uma Rin muito sorridente, partindo ao encontro de seu amado.

-"Ai.. queria ter a mesma sorte dela Sango-chan. Queria que Inu Yasha me notasse.." Kagome desabafou com a amiga.

-"Hai.. eu também queria que Houshi-sama me notasse. E não só ao meu cortpo." Disse a última frase com uma enorme gota pendendo em sua cabeça, e com veias saltadas na testa.

Kagome riu da situação da amiga. E voltaram a dormir, afinal ainda era tão cedo..

oOo

Rin fez o conhecido caminho até o restaurante. Encontrou Sesshoumaru debruçado na borda do navio, observando o horizonte. Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou por trás, na cintura, pousando sua cabeça nas costas dele. Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de rosas que só ela tinha e virou-se para beijá-la.

Deu um rápido beijo na boca dela, e rumaram ao restaurante. Poucas pessoas estavam lá, afinal era muito cedo ainda.

Enquanto Rin tomava um achocolatado, Sesshoumaru a imaginava em um traje de banho. Era homem e tinha lá as suas malícias.. mas nada exagerado como Houshi-sama.

Terminaram o desjejum, e foram comprar as roupas.

oOo

-"Rin, esse vai ficar bonito em você." Sesshoumaru disse olhando para um maiô vermelho frente única.

-"Bem.. se você acha.." respondeu um pouco envergonhada sabendo que teria que ficar praticamente nua na frente dele. Afinal aquilo era muito parecido com roupas intimidas. Mas nem se importou. Sentia-se segura quando estava com ele.

Sesshoumaru comprou uma sunga azul marinho, bem escura, quase negra.

Rin não se conteve e o imaginou vestindo aquilo. Não se conteve também e imaginou coisas que não devia. Mas se fosse com amor.. não teria problema.

-"Vamos então." Sesshoumaru perguntou puxando-a pela mão. Estava calor naquele dia, e seria muito divertido nadar com ela.

oOo

Quando chegaram lá, viram que Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango já estavam lá também. Acordaram cedo pra nadar também? Estranho.. mas tudo bem, conversa de amigo sempre é bom. Exceto..

-"Belo decote hein Rin.. " mal Miroku terminou a frase, foi atingido por dois socos. Um na boca por Sesshoumaru, e outro no olho por Sango.

-"Não se atreva a olhar para Rin Houshi. Estou de olho em você." Sesshoumaru disse em tom de promessa. Não de ameaça.

-"Hentai.. quem sabe com um soco na boca, pára de falar besteiras." Agora era Sango, enfurecida, que falava.

-"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Sangozinha.. você também tem um corpo e tanto.." disse se aproximando dela com o sorriso mais malandro possível e com a mão indo onde não deveria.

"SLAP!" um tapa foi ouvido. _"Grande novidade.." _pensaram todos.

-"Rin-chan hein.. de vermelho e decote.. quem diria!" disse Kagome com um sorriso malicioso e divertido.

-"Está linda mesmo Rin-chan!" completou Sango.

-"Arigatou.. foi o Sesshy que escolheu." Respondeu envergonhada e logo em seguida tapou a boca com as mãos e arregalou os olhos. Tarde demais para pedir desculpas.

-"Sesshy?" perguntaram Inu Yasha e Miroku se segurando para não rir.

-"..." foi a resposta dele.

-"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" os dois riam muito disso. Até levarem golpes e ficarem roxos.

O rosto de Sesshoumaru continuava impassível. Até Rin começar a brincar com o cabelo dele..

Rin estava trançando uma parte do cabelo dele. Chamou Kagome e Sango para fazerem tranças também, só por diversão.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, estava rodeado de garotas mesmo.. mas Kagome e Sango não tinham interesse algum nele, e ele e Rin sabiam disso. Aquilo seria divertido para irritar Inu Yasha e Miroku, Sango e Kagome concordaram com a idéia. Um pouco de ciúmes vai bem às vezes..

Enquanto Sesshoumaru estava apoiado na beira da piscina, deixando o peito largo à mostra, cada uma fazia trancinhas por todo o cabelo dele. Inu Yasha e Miroku ficaram de queixo caído. Duas veias saltaram na testa de Inu Yasha. Miroku apenas colocava-se em posição de ataque.

E partiram os dois pra cima de Sesshoumaru. Este apenas afastou as garotas e desferiu golpes neles, depois deu um caudo em cada um. Até eles pedirem água. As três se divertiam com isso, riam daquela situação.

-"E então.. quem é mais forte?" perguntou o vitorioso Sesshoumaru.

-"Feh!" disse Inu Yasha ainda nervoso e indo para perto de Kagome. Miroku fez o mesmo e foi para perto de Sango. Não sabia por que tinha ciúmes dela, mas isso não importava agora.

As três garotas e Sesshoumaru se divertiam com a situação. Quando as risos cessaram, começaram a conversar.

-"Hoje vai ter um teatro no auditório. É uma comédia romântica parece." Começou Inu Yasha.

-"É uma boa idéia, que horas é a peça?" perguntou Sango.

-"É.. é as 22:00 h eu acho. Acabando de jantar, nós vamos para lá." Inu Yasha respondeu já planejando a noite divertida que teria.

-"Nos encontramos às 22:00 h na frente do restaurante então." Disse Kagome.

-"Vamos Sesshy?" Rin perguntou a Sesshoumaru, deitada em seu ombro e agarrada ao braço dele.

-"Não. Já temos planos para essa noite." Respondeu sério.

-"Temos?" ela perguntou confusa, ele não havia mencionado nada.

-"Hmmm..! eles já tem planos pessoal!" Kagome se manifestava, sorridente. Todos já haviam percebido que estava rolando um clima entre os dois.

-"Bom.. então tudo bem, iremos outro dia. Tem tanta coisa para se fazer nesse navio.. e tanto tempo ainda para a viagem acabar." Rin disse feliz e curiosa para saber que planos eram aqueles.

-"Rin, e o desenho que pedi à você? Como está indo?" Sesshoumaru perguntou para a garota deitada em seu ombro.

-"Eu já comecei a fazê-lo, mas está só com esboço ainda. Faltam os detalh-"

-"Está lindo! Eu já vi!" Kagome disse sorrindente, cortando a amiga.

-"Com certeza, Rin é talentosa com artes." Sango disse sorrindo para a amiga.

-"Arigatou meninas.. como eu ia dizendo, só faltam os detalhes." Continuou respondendo a pergunta para o seu príncipe de armadura prateada.

-"Estou ficando com fome.." disse Inu Yasha alongando o corpo.

-"É, está quase na hora do almoço. Vamos comer aqui no bar da piscina mesmo, a comida é mais leve, dá pra voltar pra piscina depois." Disse Kagome, convencendo todos a almoçarem no bar da piscina.

-"É, boa idéia K-chan!" Rin disse animada, seria gostoso comer ao ar livre.

Kagome já estava pedindo sua comida junto com Sango, enquanto Rin disse alguma coisa para Sesshoumaru e estava saindo também, quando Miroku se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e fez um comentário que lhe rendeu um belo olho roxo:

-"Que pernas hein.. você tem sorte Sesshoumaru.. hehe." Disse acompanhando o andar de Rin, com as pernas nuas por causa do maiô.

-"É, eu sei." Sesshoumaru respondeu estralando os dedos.

-"Ei.. Sessho.. NÃO NÃã..!" Miroku tentou evitar o inevitável.

Tarde demais. Caiu para trás com o olho roxo.

-"Baka.. nunca mais se atreva a dizer coisas assim sobre Rin. Ou eu te espanco de novo." Disse olhando ameaçadoramente para o monge.

Saiu da piscina. Não percebeu, mas Rin o olhava com desejo.. ao ver aquele corpo tão bem 'esculpido'.. era definido, mas não no exagero. Era perfeito.. _"Nem Michelangelo teria feito melhor.." _pensou sorrindo um sorriso discreto e malicioso. Nunca tinha sentido.. desejo por alguém. Assustou-se quando viu que ele a encarava. Quando ele tinha percebido? Ficou envergonhada ao ver que ele também sorria maliciosamente. Aquele sorriso combinado com o olhar provocante.. era uma perdição.

"_Ora Rin, controle-se!" _pensou tentando afastar tais pensamentos, e balançando levemente a cabeça disfarçando.

Ficou olhando-o se aproximar. O andar sensual e masculino dele. O corpo molhado, brilhando com a luz do sol. A boca entreaberta e a cabeça inclinada um pouco para baixo, fazendo com que o olhar dele só ficasse mais e mais profundamente, esbanjando desejo.

Sentiu uma leve sensação agradável entre as pernas. Mas por segundos, dispensou tal sensação. Nunca tinha sentido, mas era bom.

-"Rin, vamos comer." Disse sorrindo divertido por aquela situação. Sabia o que ela tinha sentido. Achou engraçado, ela devia ter ficado um pouco confusa.. tinha cada vez mais carinho por ela. Ela era pura.. linda por dentro e por fora. Resistiu à vontade de tomá-la nos braços e beijar-lhe a boca deliciosa. Não na frente dos amigos. Iriam ser indiscretos, deixaria as carícias para o dia seguinte, quanto todos soubessem da novidade. Novidade essa que aconteceria naquela tarde..

oOo

Acabando de almoçar, foram nadar mais um pouco. Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, Miroku levou uns 5 tapas de Sango, Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru brigaram e Kagome perdia a paciência. Tudo normal.

-"Rin, eu e Inu Yasha temos umas coisas pra fazer hoje com Izayoi, nesse meio tempo você poderia terminar o desenho? E me encontre na proa do navio depois.. traga seu material de desenho. Quero ver se ainda sei desenhar.." Sesshoumaru disse a ela, num tom que ela entendeu o que seriam as coisas que teria para fazer com a mãe e o irmão. Sentiu pena de Inu Yasha.. mas era melhor assim.

-"Hai.. até daqui a pouco então Sess. Vou ficar conversando mais um pouco com K-chan e Sango-chan." Respondeu a ele.

-"E eu? Estão me expulsando!" Miroku se fez de vítima.

-"Ah.. e Houshi-sama também." Respondeu novamente a Sesshoumaru, com uma gota na cabeça.

-"Contanto que ele não encoste um dedo em você.. está tudo bem." Disse lançando um olhar muito, muuuuito mau para Miroku.

-"Hehe.." este disse com uma gota atrás da outra caindo na cabeça.

-"Fique tranqüilo Sesshoumaru, eu tomo conta dele." Sango disse sorrindo.

-"Sendo assim, melhor ainda. Sei que você dá conta dele mesmo.. fico tranqüilo sim." Respondeu dando risada da situação em que Miroku estava. Ficaria sozinho com as garotas, mas Sango tinha uma mão bem pesada e ele apanharia feio dela se fosse o caso..

-"Também não encoste a mão em Kagome seu baka!" disse mal-humorado para o amigo.

Kagome ficou um pouco surpresa por saber que Inu Yasha se preocupava com ela. E feliz também..

-"Eu olho a Kagome pra você também Inu Yasha. Se depender de mim, esse hentai não chega perto de ninguém!" Sango disse sorrindo confiante.

-"Então está bem. Vamos indo Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru disse ao irmão.

-"Até logo Rin." Disse dando um discreto e rápido beijo no pescoço dela. Estava muito claro que os dois estavam juntos. Só não oficializaram ainda.

-"Até logo Sess.." disse envergonhada e tentada com aquele simples beijo. Ele não tinha beijado o pescoço dela ainda..

E saiu da piscina, acompanhado pelo irmão.

Quando já estavam longe, Kagome arriscou um comentário.

-"Rin-chan hein.." disse com expressão maliciosa.

-"É.. quem diria!" Sango também a olhou com expressão maliciosa.

-"Ora.. parem!" ela se mostrou envergonhada.

-"Está bem. Nós paramos.." disse Kagome sorrindo convencida.

-"Ai meninas.. estou com pena do Inu Yasha." Disse já dando um alerta para os amigos, sabia que a noite seria longa consolando o garoto.

-"Por que? O que ele tem Rin?" Kagome perguntou preocupada.

-"O Sesshy me disse que ele só veio nessa viagem por que a mãe prometeu que iriam voltar.. se contasse a verdade, ele não teria vindo de jeito nenhum." Rin respondeu com ar triste.

-"E qual é a verdade Rin? Por que ele não queria vir?" Sango perguntou também preocupada.

-"Ah, por que ele tem os amigos dele lá né.. segundo o Sesshy não eram tão boas companhias.. mas ele ainda gosta da ex namorada parece.. e tinha esperanças de reatar com ela. Por isso ele só aceitou vir se pudesse voltar, e a verdade é que não terá volta.." ela respondeu de novo.

Por um segundo, uma sombra de amargura e tristeza passou pelos olhos de Kagome. Sango e Miroku viram, mas Rin não, por que se preparava para continuar.

-"E agora.. ele vai ter um ataque quando souber.. sabem como ele é temperamental e revoltado." Ela continuou, preocupada com ele.

-"Obrigada por avisar Rin. Daremos todo o apoio a ele hoje.. ele vai precisar de amigos por perto." Miroku avisou.

-"Se Sesshoumaru não tivesse inventado não sei o quê nessa noite, eu também ficaria ao lado dele." Rin disse com pena de Inu Yasha.

-"Ah.. quem sabe essa peça de teatro que vai ter hoje, não o anima?" Sango continou, perguntando a todos.

-"É, quem sabe!" Rin respondeu sorrindo.

-"Então está certo, nós esperamos por ele hoje, para irmos à peça." Sango disse, tendo sua idéia confirmada por Kagome e Miroku.

-"Bom, vou deixar nas mãos de vocês então! Amanhã eu falo com ele. Agora eu tenho que ir, preciso terminar o desenho para o Sesshy.." Rin disse saindo da piscina e pegando suas roupas para ir embora.

-"Ok. Ja ne Rin!" se despediram dela.

-"Ja ne!" ela também se despediu mais uma vez, com um sorriso.

oOo

Rin estava curiosa, queria saber logo o que Sesshoumaru tinha reservado para ela. Só poderia ser coisa boa.. ele era tão carinhoso!

Despiu-se, e aproveitou que estava sozinha para tomar um bom banho, relaxante e quente. Deixou a água aquecer o seu corpo, deixou o óleo de rosas escorrer em sua pele, deixando seu perfume docemente sensual.

Ficou pensando na sensação que sentia quando ele a beijava.. era tão bom, não pensava em nada, os sentidos se confundiam, ela ouvia cores e via sons.

Olhou pela 'janela' e viu que já deveria ser de noite, por volta de umas 20:00 h. Resolveu sair do banho, e vestir-se. Não estava fazendo frio nessa noite, colocou um vestido simples, de decote comportado, e marcando a cintura. Prendeu metade do cabelo, um meio rabo, deixando os fios caírem pelos ombros de fora, num ar meigo, inocentemente.. desejável.

Rin se olhava no espelho, e pelas primeiras vezes, prestava atenção ao seu corpo. Suas formas, seu quadril, a cintura e tudo o mais. Nunca tinha reparado em como era bonita, nunca teve para quem se arrumar. Mas agora era diferente.. e cada detalhe era importante. Estava gostando de ser _mulher_.

oOo

O tempo passou, Kagome e Sango já tinham se arrumado, e rumavam para o ponto de encontro no navio para irem ao teatro. Kagome estava preocupada com Inu Yasha.. esperava não encontrá-lo muito nervoso.

Enquanto andavam pelo navio, arrancavam olhares admiradores dos passageiros.. Sango era naturalmente sensual, e Kagome transbordava confiança em sua sensualidade também. Mas de forma mais discreta e divertida, com sorrisos, enquanto Sango usava o olhar profundo e enigmático.

Avistaram ao longe, Miroku tentando parar Inu Yasha, que gritava e chutava tudo ao redor, chamando a atenção dos passageiros, que comentavam a cena.

Kagome correu até ele assustada, e o abraçou forte, sem dar tempo de ele dizer qualquer coisa, de continuar brigando com Miroku, de gritar e tudo o mais. Inu Yasha ao sentir o carinho de Kagome, sentir que pelo menos ela se preocupava com ele, (ele sabe que Miroku, Sango, Sesshou e Cia são seus amigos, mas na hora só pensou em Kagome.) diferente de sua mãe. Egoísta e mentirosa.

Inu Yasha não a abraçou de volta, só deixou-se acalmar. Kagome fez um movimento com a cabeça para que Sango e Miroku fossem para o teatro sem ela, que ela daria conta da situação.

Sango e Miroku compreenderam, era um momento triste e nervoso, e sabiam que Kagome gostava de Inu Yasha. Além de ser uma oportunidade para ela, seria bom para Inu Yasha, ter alguém para desabafar.

-"Vem Inu, vamos para longe desses curiosos." Kagome falou baixinho para ele, e foram andando, com Inu Yasha cabisbaixo, para um lugar vazio do navio, na popa.

Sentaram-se, e Inu Yasha olhava triste para o chão. O corpo estava pendido para frente, como se fosse um corpo largado. Kagome não sabia o que fazer, mas só dele ter se acalmado já estava bom..

-"Inu Yasha.." Kagome tentou iniciar uma conversa.

-"Você sabia não é?" ele perguntou sem olhar para ela.

-"Bem.. Sesshoumaru nos contou.. achou que seria melhor que soubéssemos, para ajudarmos você.." ela respondeu um pouco triste.

-"Aquele desgraçado.. todos sabiam. Menos eu.." desabafou.

-"Não sei o que te dizer Inu Yasha.. me desculpe não ter te contado. Não queria me intrometer.." ela disse mais triste.

-"Tudo bem Kagome. Pelo menos você se preocupou comigo." Ele respondeu, sem olhar para ela novamente.

-"Eu sinto falta da minha ex namorada.. ela me traiu.. e eu me sinto culpado por ainda sentir falta dela. Não gosto mais dela, nem a amo mais, só sinto a falta.. de alguém que fique comigo nessas horas. Ela ficava, apesar de reclamar que eu só tinha problemas.." ele sorriu tristemente, lembrando-se de Kikyou. Esperou uma resposta de Kagome, que não veio, e finalmente olhou para ela. Estava segurando as lágrimas, lutando para não chorar, olhando algum ponto fixo no chão, e segurando com força o tecido da saia.

-"Kagome, por que está chorando?" perguntou passando o dorso da mão no ombro dela, um gesto de carinho entre amigos. Nem imaginava que ela gostava dele, e ele dela.

-"Por que você acha..? Eu estou aqui com você.. eu queria poder te dar o carinho e o apoio que você merece.. mas você só fala dessa Kikyou.. eu não mereço uma chance? Vi como você ficou com ciúmes hoje na piscina e pensei que também gostasse de mim.." ela respondeu deixando as lágrimas descerem calmamente, e relaxando as mãos que antes apertavam a saia. Finalmente disse o que queria, não exatamente como queria, mas era isso.

Inu Yasha nada respondeu. Ela não estava olhando para ele. Apenas sentiu a cabeça pousar no peito dele, e o corpo sendo confortado pelos braços dele. Queria soltar-se e questionar-se, mas não conseguiu.. fechou os olhos, e sem pensar, disse..

-"Eu te amo Inu Yasha.." disse sorrindo, e se ajeitando no abraço dele.

Inu Yasha sentiu um baque ao ouvir isso. Estava gostando dela também? Ainda era cedo para dizer 'eu te amo'.. mas que gostava dela e sentia ciúmes, sentia. Ela merecia uma chance.. quem precisava de apoio era ele, e ela é que acabou sofrendo por ele, por tentar ajudá-lo.. Kikyou nunca tinha tanta paciência assim. Mas não era paciência que Kagome tivera, fora amor, sofrimento por vê-lo tão triste e não poder fazer nada. E acabou fazendo tanto que ele nem mais se lembrou do porquê de estar triste e revoltado.

Kagome não tinha se dado conta do que havia dito ainda, então nem se preocupou com a resposta de Inu Yasha.

Foi quando ele pensou em tudo, num flash, num segundo, os momentos que já tinha passado com Kagome, mesmo que fossem muito poucos. Nem imaginava que era o segundo que mudaria sua vida. E a dela.

Afastou um pouco o corpo do dela, pegou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, e Kagome sentiu que seu amor estava sendo retribuído.. nada mais importava agora. Viu que sua coragem valera a pena..

Olhando nos olhos de Kagome, com expressão de orgulho, a distância entre suas bocas foi diminuindo, diminuindo, diminuindo..

Em um beijo.

oOo

Rin não percebia a hora passar, e continuava a se olhar no espelho. Escutou batidas na porta.. com certeza era Sesshoumaru.

Abriu a porta, e o encontrou meio de costas, e ele se virou para ela ouvindo o barulho da porta. A expressão de surpresa no rosto dele, ele não conseguiu esconder. E gostou do jeito como ele a olhou..

-"Está.. está linda Rin." Sesshoumaru disse meio nervoso. Estava um pouco sem controle.. Rin tinha lá os seus atributos.. mas ele foi discreto, não queria que ela pensasse mal dele. Afinal ele a amava.

-"Obrigada. Onde vamos hoje?" ela perguntou rindo do jeito sem graça dele. Achou bonitinho.

-"Tenho uma surpresa para você. Espero que você goste." Ele respondeu sorrindo para ela, já sob controle. Só ficou um pouco agitado ao vê-la com o decote..

-"Vou gostar. Tudo que você faz eu gosto.. você sabe disso." Ela respondeu também sorrindo.

E foram para um lugar na cobertura do navio, onde não tinha ninguém aquela hora. Estavam todos no teatro.

oOo

-"Miroku, cale a boca. Eu quero assitir à peça!" Sango perdia a paciência com o monge ao seu lado, não parando de tagarelar besteiras para ela.

-"Mas Sango.. eu estou gostando de você." Ele disse sério, fazendo-a olhar assustada para ele.

-"Não reparou que nem abordei mulher nenhuma hoje? Que só fiquei com você o dia inteiro?" ele dizia olhando-a meio apaixonado. Estava gostando dela, mas sabia que mesmo que chegasse a amá-la, ainda sentiria atração por outras..

-"Você está brincando comigo não é?" Sango perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-"Não.. por que eu brincaria com algo tão sério? Não costumo brincar com sentimentos." Miroku respondeu olhando para baixo.

-"Então me prove que realmente gosta de mim. Não confio muito em você.. e você sabe disso. Só ficarei com você quando eu ver que você só olha para MIM. Eu também gostei de você, e nem por isso fiquei te dizendo bobagens nem passando a mão em você.. me dou ao respeito." Ela disse séria, voltando a assistir o filme. Mas por dentro.. estava derretendo-se pelo monge. Já gostava dele desde o começo.. nem imaginava que ele também, afinal ele não sabia ser carinhoso. Mas quem sabe não é? Talvez aquele rapaz não fosse tão ruim assim. Quem sabe não é? Resolveu dar-lhe uma chance.

Quando ia falar com ele novamente, antes que pudesse virar o rosto, sentiu ser abraçada pela cintura pelo monge. Olhou confusa para ele, e ele apenas olhou-a de volta, com carinho no olhar. Mas não se atreveu a beijá-la, ela não gostaria. Sango não era do tipo que beijava no primeiro encontro.

Sango simplesmente deixou-se ser abraçada por ele, e assistiram à peça assim, abraçados. Felizmente ele não tentou escorregar a mão até a coxa dela ou coisa parecida..

**Hey minna-san xD**

**Demorei neh?**

**Foi mal **

**Tava com mt dificuldade em escrever..**

**Eu ia terminah o cap com Sess i Rin mas não deu**

**Vo dexah pro próximo cap!**

**Inu i Kagome.. bem, tava na cara neh xD? Fofinhos eles xD**

**Miroku i Sango tbm.. eu keria ki eles tivessem se beijado, mas foi td tão rápido entre eles.. foi tudo no teatro**

**Mas td bem, tds estão juntos i eh isso q importa **

**To terminaaaaaaaando o 3° cap de Amor Inventado..**

**Vai ser rox a historia o.o**

**Bom.. mandem rewiews ii **

**To com carência di rewiews ii**

**To pensando ainda no meio dessa fic.. me dêem ideias xD**

**Hehehe**

**Bom**

**Axo q eh soh isso!**

**Adoro vcs ki tão lendo minha fic mt obrigada xDD isso mt estimula ¬**

**Bjos ntaum xD**

**Bye!**

**By le **

D


End file.
